Une nouvelle force
by coeurdecristal
Summary: Quand Draco et Hermione revienne changés pour leur dernière année, des disputes sont à prévoir. Comment vont-ils réussir à cohabiter ?
1. Chapitre 1 : retrouvailles

Tout premier chapitre de ma première fiction alors soyez indulgents

Chapitre 1 : retrouvailles

Hermione ouvrit les yeux au son de son réveil et bondit aussitôt hors du lit, impatiente de retourner à Poudlard et de retrouver ses amis. Elle n'avait en effet pas pu les voir pendant les vacances, ses parents ayant prévu un voyage pour profiter au maximum de sa présence. Ils avaient toujours autant de mal à accepter le fait que leur fille unique soit aussi loin d'eux.

Elle se leva donc de très bonne humeur et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir pour se regarder. Elle avait changé pendant ces deux mois de vacances. Pour commencer, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur et arborait un bronzage qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux châtains. Cheveux qu'elle avait enfin réussi à maîtriser grâce à une formule trouvée dans un magazine pour les filles. Avant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à faire quelque chose, bien trop occupée par ses études mais cet été, elle avait décidé de s'occuper d'elle. Elle se maquillait légèrement et mettait enfin des vêtements à sa taille et ceux-ci mettaient en valeur ses formes très féminines. Elle était enfin devenue une femme.

Elle appréhendait un peu ses retrouvailles avec Harry et Ron, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle les connaissait, se demandant comment ils allaient la regarder après ce changement de look assez radical. Elle accrocha l'insigne de préfète-en-chef qu'elle avait reçue avec beaucoup de fierté et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet avant de descendre avec sa valise rejoindre ses parents pour partir.

« Déjà prête à partir ? Lui demanda sa mère en souriant.

- Oui, pourquoi, vous êtes pas encore prêts ? Mais il faut que j'arrive à l'heure moi, je suis préfète-en-chef !

- Du calme chérie, tu as encore une heure devant toi ! Et tu n'as pas encore pris ton petit-déjeûner.

Hermione regarda sa montre, pas convaincue par sa mère. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa mère avait raison elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

- J'avais pas fait attention à l'heure, dit-elle

- Je vois ça, allez, va manger, ton père est encore à la cuisine.

Hermione se dépêcha donc de rejoindre son père dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour ma puce, en forme ? Lui demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Comme toujours pour un premier jour d'école !

Elle attrapa des céréales et commença à manger mais elle avait comme une boule dans l'estomac. Elle appréhendait vraiment le regard des autres sur elle. Elle ne s'en était jamais préoccupée autant mais elle avait un peu peur que les élèves se moquent de ce changement. L'avis de Ron et Harry comptaient plus que tout, Harry étant comme un frère pour elle et Ron, peut être un peu plus qu'un ami. Elle sourit en pensant à lui, comment elle avait attendu qu'il l'invite au bal en 4ème année et sa déception en réalisant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Oui, elle avait un faible pour lui, malgré les disputes fréquentes entre eux, elle aurait aimé sortir avec lui. Elle espérait que sa nouvelle apparence lui plairait. Elle reposa donc sa cuillère sans avoir vraiment mangé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma puce ? Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Lui demanda son père, un peu inquiet

- C'est rien, je pense que je suis stressée par ma nouvelle fonction de préfète-en-chef, lui mentit-elle.

Son père comprit tout de suite qu'elle lui mentait. Il avait vu Hermione évoluer pendant cet été et comprit tout de suite qu'elle était un peu anxieuse pour cette raison. Il pensait néanmoins que ce changement était une bonne chose, toute fille devait passer par ce stade et devenir une femme.

- Tu es très belle, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, il avait encore percé son mensonge. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir à ses parents. Elle appréciait beaucoup la réaction qu'avait eu son père et sa mère lorsqu'elle avait voulu changer, l'encourageant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Soudainement, Hermione regarda sa montre et se leva précipitamment.

- On va être en retard si on continue comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle.

Son père explosa de rire, finalement, elle n'avait pas tellement changé!

- T'inquiètes pas on va encore arriver en avance, comme tous les ans.

Hermione courut dans l'entrée et appela sa mère pour qu'elle se dépêche, puis elle attrapa sa valise et mit ses chaussures et son manteau.

Ils partirent (enfin, selon elle) pour aller à la gare de King's cross. Elle attendit que personne ne regarde pour traverser le passage menant au Poudlard Express.

- Tu vois, on est en avance, lui fit remarquer son père, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione le regarda en souriant, elle aussi et là, elle remarqua que, si son père souriait, son regard, lui, était empli de tristesse. C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'il aurait préféré la garder avec elle plus longtemps. Elle prit son père dans ses bras, lui montrant tout son amour et elle ressentit le même sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait toujours ressentit dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimé rester là mais elle devait aller rencontrer le professeur McGonagall pour parler de ses nouvelles responsabilités. Elle se retira donc, en sentant bien que son père se forçait pour la laisser partir. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et la prit elle aussi dans ses bras en sentant cette fois-ci un sentiment différent, un sentiment d'amour éternel, elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille à nouveau, et, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle aurait aimé redevenir une petite fille.

Elle recula d'un pas et regarda ses parents un moment. Ils étaient un modèle pour elle, un modèle de couple heureux, de parents affectueux. Elle leur fit un dernier sourire avant de les quitter en leur disant au revoir.

Elle se dépêcha de déposer sa valise dans un compartiment vide et alla à l'avant du train rejoindre le compartiment 1, celui des professeurs et des préfets. Seul le professeur McGonagall était présente. Elle la salua et s'assit sur un signe du professeur, attendant que celle-ci prenne la parole, prête à s'abreuver de ses paroles, comme d'habitude.

- Nous allons attendre le préfet-en-chef avant de commencer. Lui dit-elle.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait complètement oublié le fait qu'il y ait un préfet-en-chef, trop heureuse d'avoir ce poste. Elle réfléchissait à qui pourrait être préfet-en-chef lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte du compartiment. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard gris acier qu'elle redoutait tant.

Oh non, pas lui, tout mais pas lui, dites-moi qu'il s'est planté de compartiment je vous en supplie. Elle remarqua l'insigne de préfet-en-chef accroché au pull de Draco et comprit que malheureusement pour elle, il ne s'était pas trompé de compartiment.

En voyant le sourire moqueur de Draco, elle réalisa qu'elle était restée la bouche grande ouverte pendant un petit bout de temps. Elle se dépêcha de refermer la bouche et regarda le professeur d'un air suppliant.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là nous allons pouvoir parler de cette année. J'espère que vous allez enfin arrêter de vous disputer, vous êtes préfets-en-chef et il n'est pas question que vous vous battiez, vous devez montrer l'exemple. Vous allez devoir travailler ensemble, pas l'un contre l'autre.

Hermione n'en revenait pas que Malefoy ait été pris et se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir travailler avec lui, elle pensait avoir touché le fond lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui rappela ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé.

- Vous allez partager des appartements, ceux-ci sont au troisième étage, derrière le portrait d'un sphinx, le mot de passe est : Mandragore.

Après leur avoir expliqué leur fonction en détail, elle les laissa partir.

Hermione fut si soulagée de pouvoir s'éloigner de Malefoy qu'elle bondit hors du compartiment dès qu'elle le put, avant même que celui-ci ait eu le temps de bouger. Elle alla jusqu'à son compartiment et y trouva Ron et Harry qui l'attendait. Ils étaient en pleine discussion et avaient tourné la tête en l'entendant entrer. Ils restèrent bouche bée en voyant Hermione.

Ils étaient encore dans cette position lorsque Malefoy entra.

- Alors Weasley, t'as si peu à manger que t'essaies de gober les mouches ?

- La ferme Malefoy ! Lui répondit-il avec un regard haineux.

Draco avait bien remarqué ce que regardaient les garçons quand il était entré.

- Alors comme ça vous bavez devant Granger maintenant ? Vous êtes tombés bien bas.

- Dégage Malefoy. Lui répondit Harry.

- Toujours aussi doués avec les filles à ce que je vois. Vous savez, c'est pas en leur bavant dessus que vous allez les avoir, leur dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. C'est plutôt comme ça.

Sur ces mots, Draco attrapa Hermione par la taille et la serra contre lui avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou et de s'enfuir pour éviter les sorts qui ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir sur lui. Ron était devenu écarlate à cause de la colère et Harry avait encore la baguette dirigée vers la porte pour le cas où Draco essayait de revenir. Hermione quand à elle était plus qu'énervée que Malefoy l'ait approchée et n'en revenait pas.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! S'exclama Ron. La prochaine fois qu'il t'approche je lui arrache la tête.

- Ah oui à ce propos, on est tous les deux préfets-en-chef, et donc je vais devoir me taper le même appartement que lui toute l'année. Moi qui rêvait d'une dernière année à Poudlard tranquille !

- QUOI ? Mais c'est quoi ces histoires ! S'exclama Ron. Tu peux pas vivre avec lui !

- Je crois que j'ai pas le choix Ron. Répondit Hermione. Et crois moi c'est pas pour me réjouir !

- Si jamais il te fait quelque chose tu viens tout de suite nous voir, on s'occupera de lui, lui dit Harry.

- Ouais, il a pas intérêt à te faire du mal ! Renchérit Ron

- Merci les gars. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Bon et si on parlait plutôt de vos vacances ?

Ils commencèrent donc à se raconter leurs vacances. A son plus grand soulagement, Harry n'était resté chez les Dursley que deux semaines et avait ensuite rejoint les Weasley au Terrier. Ils avaient apparemment passé des bonnes vacances entre les séances de Quidditch et les bons repas préparés par Mme Weasley. Le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, Hermione sortant surveiller les élèves de temps en temps pendant que les garçons jouaient aux échecs.

Elle sortit en premier dès que le train s'arrêta pour aider les premières années et surtout surveiller Malefoy qui tenta à plusieurs reprises d'impressionner les petits. Le banquet se passa normalement, entre la répartition des nouveaux élèves et les discours de Dumbledore.

Après le dîner, Harry et Ron insistèrent pour raccompagner Hermione jusqu'à ses appartements pour être sûrs que Draco ne lui faisaient rien. Elle insista tout de même pour qu'ils la laissent devant le portrait, après tout, il ne lui restait que quelques mètres avant sa chambre. Ils la quittèrent donc en lui disant de se méfier.

- Alors, t'as si peur que ça, t'as besoin de gardes du corps ? Lui dit Malefoy dès qu'elle entra.

- Laisse-moi Malefoy. Lui répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Pour info, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai peur de toi, je serai capable de te battre sans problèmes en duel.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Granger, ne sois pas si sûre de toi. Répliqua Malefoy. Je prends cette phrase pour un défi. Et je le relèverai sois-en sûre.

Puis il partit vers sa chambre. Elle soupira avant de se diriger vers la sienne. Elle trouva la chambre tout à fait à son goût, tout était bien sûr dans les tons rouges et or et la déco donnait une ambiance très chaleureuse. Elle se glissa en soupirant de bien-être dans son lit. Alors qu'elle était très fatiguée, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Draco avait dit dans le train. Alors comme ça, il pensait que Ron voulait la draguer ? Elle se prit à espérer que ce soit le cas. Puis elle repensa à ce qu'il avait fait ensuite. Elle savait qu'il cherchait à énerver les garçons et elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas réagi immédiatement. _J'aurai dû le repousser, lui foutre une tarte, lui envoyer un sort mais pas rester à ne rien faire ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire que je pourrai le battre sans problèmes, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me provoquer en duel, j'aurai l'air maligne, avec son père il doit connaître plein de sorts._ Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Draco ruminait dans son lit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont il avait agi dans le train. En voyant comment les garçons regardaient Hermione, il l'avait lui aussi regardée. Il avait alors eu envie d'énerver les autres et l'avait prise par la taille, l'avait serrée contre lui et avait déposé un baiser dans son coup. Même si il essayait de tout faire pour ne pas se l'avouer, il avait aimé son odeur, la douceur de sa peau et il s'en voulait. Il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher d'elle alors que c'était une sale sang-de-bourbe. _C'est de l'attirance physique, dans quelques heures, j'aurai à nouveau des tas de filles à mes pieds, je l'oublierai très vite_. Il décida donc qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'elle reste loin de lui. Pour ça, pas de problèmes, il lui suffisait de l'effrayer un peu, de la battre en duel pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait la laisser et il aurait enfin la paix. Content de son plan, il commença à faire la liste des filles avec qui il n'avait pas encore couché et qui allaient se retrouver dans son lit cette année (en excluant bien sûr toutes les filles de Gryffondor et la plupart des Poufsouffles, bien trop pleurnichardes à son goût).

Pendant la nuit, Hermione se réveilla brusquement, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle écoutait pour savoir ce qui avait pu la réveiller lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de coup dans le salon.

Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, est-ce que vous aimez ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : altercations

Tout d'abord merci à hermione23-dray32 et à miss DS pour leurs reviews. Voilà le deuxième chapitre, un petit peu plus long. Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapitre 2 : altercations

_Pendant la nuit, elle se réveilla brusquement, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle écoutait pour savoir ce qui avait pu la réveiller lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de coup dans le salon._

Elle se leva discrètement, se demandant ce qui avait causé ce bruit. Elle était un peu inquiète bien qu'elle ne le montra pas du tout. Serait-ce un mangemort qui rendrait visite à Draco ? Son père peut-être ? Elle entrouvrit sa porte et retint un soupir de soulagement de peu en voyant qu'il n'y avait que Draco qui s'énervait contre la table. Elle essaya de ne pas rire mais en voyant qu'il sautillait sur un pied tout en traitant la table de tous les noms elle ne put s'en empêcher et elle explosa de rire. Il se tourna brusquement vers elle.

- Dégage sale sang-de-bourbe ! Cracha-t-il.

- T'es ridicule Malefoy, je pensais pas que tu pourrais tomber assez bas pour t'énerver contre une table ! Dit-elle tout en continuant de rire.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il était devant elle. Il la poussa brutalement contre le mur, la menaçant de sa baguette.

- Ne t'avises plus de te moquer de moi, après tout un accident est si vite arrivé.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy, je te signale que c'est pas ma faute si t'es pas capable d'éviter une simple table, je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as jamais réussi à battre Harry au Quidditch. Répliqua-t-elle.

Visiblement, elle n'aurait pas du dire ça car au lieu de la relacher, il s'appuya contre sa gorge, pas au point de l'étouffer mais juste assez pour qu'elle ait mal. Son regard gris acier la transperçait, la défiant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était comme entouré d'une aura de force et de pure haine, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Elle essaya de le repousser en vain.

- Alors Granger, on fait moins la maligne maintenant. Sache qu'il ne faut pas se moquer d'un Malefoy.

Elle le sentit sursauter et vit un éclair de panique traverser ses yeux puis il se reprit, lui lança un regard noir et partit dans sa chambre. Hermione se laissa glisser au sol, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais elle avait eu horriblement peur. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le provoquer alors qu'il venait de la menacer mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire sans rien dire quand même ! Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait l'étouffer et elle se demandait si il aurait été au bout. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était le sursaut et la lueur de panique qu'elle avait eu le temps de remarquer. Il avait semblé effrayé de son geste. Il avait changé. Avant, il l'aurait insultée, menacée mais pas blessée. Elle frissonna puis se releva pour retourner se coucher. Elle resta allongée un long moment, avant de comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

De son côté, Draco se délectait de la peur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux d'Hermione. Son plan était bien parti, elle n'allait pas essayer de l'approcher de sitôt. Il réfléchit à d'autres façons de l'énerver et de lui prouver qu'elle ferait mieux de le laisser définitivement tranquille. Pendant les vacances, il s'était musclé et il savait qu'il pourrait utiliser de nouveau cette force qu'il avait acquise. Il s'endormit très vite.

Hermione n'ayant pas réussi à se rendormir, elle se leva très tôt le lendemain matin pour aller se laver avant qu'il ne soit réveillé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le croiser. Elle se dépêcha donc, essayant de cacher ses cernes pour que ses amis ne s'inquiètent pas en la voyant mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, il était déjà dans la salle commune.

- Alors on essaie de se faire belle, laisse tomber Granger, t'y arriveras jamais. Lui dit-il, sarcastique, en voyant qu'elle s'était maquillée.

Hermione, ne souhaitant pas qu'il s'énerve à nouveau, ignora sa remarque et se dirigea vers la porte mais elle n'avait même pas fait quelques pas qu'il l'attrapa par le bras assez violemment. Elle serra les dents tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise.

- Je relèverai ton défi samedi. On fera ça en privé, à 20h en salle sur demande. Je t'attendrai.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, l'honneur des Gryffondor était en jeu. En plus, elle savait que si elle refusait, Malefoy ne la lacherait pas. Elle ne dit rien mais fit un signe de tête. Il la relacha et elle partit rejoindre ses amis. Elle les salua et s'installa à table. Elle était fatiguée et elle n'avait pas faim mais lorsqu'elle vit que Harry la regardait d'un air inquiet, elle lui sourit et se servit un bol de céréales. Il sembla un peu rassuré mais elle remarqua bien qu'il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeil.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda Ginny. Il ne t'a pas embêté ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, ni ce matin d'ailleurs. Répondit Hermione.

Les garçons parurent satisfaits mais Ginny se rendit bien compte qu'Hermione lui mentait. Cependant, elle ne releva pas, elle aurait tout le temps de l'interroger plus tard.

Ron, Harry et Hermione laissèrent Ginny pour se diriger vers leur premier cours, Botanique. Leur matinée se déroula normalement et Hermione se détendit car aucun de ses cours n'était partagé avec les Serpentards. Cependant, au déjeûner, elle sentit une boule d'angoisse prendre place dans son ventre. Elle avait deux heures de potions en début d'après-midi et bien qu'elle soit entourée de Ron et Harry, elle ne se sentait pas très rassurée à l'idée de partager ce cours avec Draco. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître et se rendit à son cours avec ses amis. Ils arrivèrent un peu en avance et croisèrent le groupe de Draco, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy. Cette dernière était pendue au bras de Draco lorsqu'elle les aperçut.

- Hé, regardez qui voilà ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Tiens, le balafré, la belette et la sang-de-bourbe ! Continua Draco.

- La ferme Malefoy ! Cria Ron que Harry avait retenu juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur Draco.

- T'es pathétique Weasley, tellement prévisible !

Ron allait répliquer lorsque Rogue arriva. Il ouvrit la salle et tous entrèrent en silence.

- Ne vous asseyez pas. Cette année je choisis les binômes, cela évitera certains bavardages inutiles. Mlle Granger, mettez vous à côté de M. Malefoy. M. Weasley, à côté de M. Goyle et M. Potter, à côté de Mlle Parkinson.

Rogue répartit ainsi tous les élèves, prenant un malin plaisir à séparer les groupes d'amis pour les asseoir à côté de leurs pires ennemis. Il commença ensuite le cours après le discours habituel sur leur niveau déplorable et leur très probable échec aux ASPICS.

- Vous allez travailler sur le philtre de confusion qui pourrait tomber aux ASPICS. Je ne m'attends bien sûr pas à ce que vous y arriviez. Les ingrédients sont au tableau, vous avez deux heures.

Hermione, qui avait bien sûr déjà tout lu sur cette potion, savait qu'elle était assez difficile à préparer et elle se demandait comment elle allait arriver à un résultat correct alors qu'elle travaillait avec Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller chercher les ingrédients, ils vont pas venir tout seul. Lui dit Draco.

- Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de le faire ?

- Peut-être parce que moi je m'en fiche totalement de cette potion tandis que toi tu ne voudrais pas avoir une mauvaise note, ça serait dommage pour commencer l'année. Répliqua Draco.

Hermione soupira et se dépêcha de chercher les ingrédients. Draco et elle commencèrent à préparer les ingrédients. Tout se passait plutôt bien, Draco se débrouillait bien en potions et le philtre de confusion avait donc la teinte voulue lorsque Draco décida de passer à l'attaque.

- Alors, comme ça Ron bave d'envie lorsqu'il te voit ? Il a vraiment mauvais goût.

- Laisse moi Malefoy. Et puis c'est pas lui qui couche avec un bouledogue ! Répondit Hermione.

Malefoy, qui ne supportait pas que Pansy le colle ne permanence et qui n'avait jamais été attiré par elle prit une poignée de racines et la jeta dans le chaudron.

- Professeur, Granger vient de saboter notre potion ! S'exclama-t-il.

Rogue s'approcha avec un sourire mauvais et observa la potion quelques instants avant regarder Hermione.

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous me ferez 30 lignes sur les dégâts causés par les racines que vous avez rajoutées dans la potion.

Hermione fusilla Draco du regard. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air supérieur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire devant Rogue et ça la rendait furieuse. A la fin de l'heure, elle sortit en trombe de la classe. Ron et Harry coururent la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? T'as vraiment fait foirer la potion ? Demanda Ron.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis pas stupide Ron ! Je te signale que c'était aussi ma potion ! Cria-t-elle.

- Pardon, pardon ! C'est Malefoy qui a fait ça ? Tenta de s'excuser Ron.

- Oui ! Si je le croise je te jure que je vais faire un malheur. Répondit Hermione.

Ron et Harry étaient presque obligés de courir pour la suivre. Elle était tellement pressée de rejoindre sa chambre pour ne plus revoir Draco qu'elle oublia qu'elle partageait ses appartements avec lui. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, Ron et Harry manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Elle ne voulait pas voir Draco et décida donc de passer à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. Elle reprit sa marche, toujours aussi vite mais en changeant de direction.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à courir Hermione, les cours sont finis, on a le temps tu sais. Dit Ron, un peu énervé d'être obligé de se dépêcher alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire ses devoirs.

- T'as qu'à pas venir si tu veux pas bosser, mais moi j'ai du boulot. Répliqua Hermione.

Ils finirent le chemin en silence, les deux garçons se rendant bien compte qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il ne servait à rien de lui parler. Ils s'installèrent pour faire leurs devoirs, toujours aussi silencieux. Hermione commença son devoir à rendre pour Rogue mais elle était tellement énervée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les potions. Après une demie-heure d'essais infructueux, elle décida de remonter dans sa chambre pour se reposer avant de recommencer à travailler plus tard dans la soirée. Les trois amis se séparèrent donc en se donnant rendez-vous pour le dîner. Elle rejoint donc ses appartements, cette fois, en traînant les pieds. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Draco n'était pas encore là lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle décida donc de s'installer dans le salon pour profiter du canapé. Elle s'affala et s'endormit assez vite, fatiguée par la nuit précédente et la première journée de cours.

Draco arriva environ un quart d'heure plus tard. Il retint une critique en se rendant compte qu'elle dormait. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir : la réveiller brutalement ou la laisser dormir. En voyant les cernes qu'elle avait, il décida de la laisser dormir. Il savait qu'il avait été brutal la nuit précédente et cela l'effrayait. Il avait toujours détesté son père qui le battait lorsqu'il n'obéissait pas et pourtant, il devenait comme lui. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il avait raison, après tout, il lui était supérieur et elle n'avait aucun droit de le critiquer. Il s'assit donc dans un fauteuil et l'observa. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre qu'elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe et qu'elle n'avait pas changé, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était plutôt pas mal...bon d'accord, plutôt belle. Il se sentit troublé par cet aveu silencieux. Il décida de ne rien changer à sa conduite. Le moment le plus important se déroulerait le samedi soir et il fallait qu'il s'y prépare. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione bouger, il remit son masque dédaigneux et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

- Même pas capable de tenir une journée éveillée ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette nuit, t'es allée rejoindre la belette c'est ça ? Dit-il, moqueur.

Hermione rougit légèrement à ce sous-entendu mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

- Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? A croire que tu peux pas te passer de moi.

- Rêve pas Granger, ça risque pas d'arriver.

- Tu m'excuseras de pas continuer cette passionnante discussion Malefoy mais là j'ai autre chose à faire.

Il la regarda partir dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter. Il n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait se passer d'elle ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait. Il resta un bon moment à ruminer.

Hermione, elle, essayait désespérément de faire son devoir de potion. Elle griffonna les 30 lignes demandées mais n'était pas du tout satisfaite d'elle même. Elle l'avait complètement baclé. Convaincue qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire mieux, elle s'arrêta et rejoint les autres dans la Grande Salle. Elle tenta de rester comme d'habitude mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était fatiguée et sur les nerfs en permanence. Après une nouvelle réponse quasiment inexistante d'Hermione, Harry se décida à la questionner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Hermione ! T'es pas normale aujourd'hui ! T'as l'air fatigué, et puis t'es pas restée longtemps à la bibliothèque. T'avais même pas fini tes devoirs !

- C'est rien les gars, je suis un peu stressée par les examens. Après tout, les ASPICS sont à la fin de l'année. Et ce que Malefoy a fait m'a plus qu'énervée. C'est tout. Répondit-elle pour les rassurer.

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant ! Ca fait 6 ans que ça dure. Répliqua Ron.

- Ouais bah j'arrive pas à m'y habituer.

Devant la tête que faisait Hermione, ils comprirent qu'ils feraient mieux de se taire. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qu'il se passait. C'était trop étrange pour qu'elle en parle. Malefoy ressemblait de plus en plus à son père autant physiquement que dans les manières mais elle avait encore en tête la réaction qu'il avait eu en réalisant ce qu'il faisait. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas être comme son père mais alors pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour qu'il cherche à se protéger par la violence ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas en parler parce qu'elle voulait d'abord découvrir ce qui l'avait transformé à ce point. Elle savait que si elle en parlait à ses amis, ils allaient se battre avec Malefoy et personne n'y gagnerait. Elle décida donc "d'enquêter" sur lui.

Ginny avait remarqué qu'Hermione était pensive. A la fin du repas, alors que cette dernière s'éloignait pour rejoindre ses appartements, elle la rattrapa en courant.

- Hermione, j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Et ne me ressort pas cette histoire d'ASPICS. La coupa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy ? Et ne me ment pas.

Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Ginny était comme une soeur pour elle et elle avait envie de tout lui raconter mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle voulait être sûre que Ginny ne ferait rien de dangereux. Elle opta donc pour une part de vérité.

- D'accord, je veux bien te raconter mais tu me laisses finir sans m'interrompre. Ok ?

- Ok.

- Malefoy m'a menacée parce que je m'étais moquée de lui. C'était bizarre, il a réagi brutalement et c'était comme s'il diffusait de la force et de la violence, c'était effrayant. Et d'un coup, c'est comme si il avait réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il a sursauté et j'ai aperçu un peu comme de la panique dans ses yeux puis il est partit. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant l'été. Il est...différent. Comme s'il avait été traumatisé par quelque chose et qu'il se cachait derrière cette violence, instinctivement. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Ginny était en colère que Malefoy ait pu menacer Hermione mais elle comprenait ce qu'Hermione voulait dire et elle avait en effet remarqué à plusieurs reprises que celui-ci était différent. Plus puissant mais aussi plus triste, presque déprimé. A chaque fois cependant, il avait repris son masque d'impassibilité et elle avait cru avoir rêvé.

- Oui, je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai remarqué aussi qu'il avait changé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Il pourrait te faire du mal sans s'en rendre vraiment compte d'après ce que tu dis.

- Je pense pas qu'il irait jusqu'à me blesser. Je compte essayer de découvrir ce qu'il cache à tout le monde. Par contre je ne sais pas comment.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Par contre promets moi de ne pas t'approcher de lui en attendant de savoir la vérité et ne prends pas de risques inutiles.

- Promis.

Et les deux filles se quittèrent pour aller réfléchir de leur côté. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Draco était déjà dans sa chambre. Elle vit son emploi du temps sur la table et alla le regarder. Elle avait une heure libre juste avant le déjeûner tandis qu'il était en cours. Elle allait pouvoir agir à ce moment là.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva, impatiente de découvrir ce que cachait Draco. Elle alla en cours puis, à 11h, prétextant vouloir être au calme pour travailler, elle retourna à ses appartements. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans la chambre de Draco et commença par fouiller les étagères de celui-ci. Elle fut étonnée de trouver autant de livres, surtout qu'aucun ne concernait la magie noire. Elle observa attentivement ces livres avant de se rendre compte qu'elle perdait du temps. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Draco, espérant trouver quelque chose. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, ce qui rendait la tâche plus difficile. Elle lu un bon nombre de papier totalement inintéressants avant de tomber sur une lettre de Lucius, destinée bien sûr à Draco et qui datait du début de l'été.

_Draco,_

_Tu as désobéi à mes ordres en rendant visite à ta mère. Cette fois-ci je serais indulgent avec toi, parce que le maître veut que tu sois en forme mais ta mère va payer pour toi. J'espère qu'ainsi tu retiendras mieux la leçon. Ne cherche plus à la voir ou à la contacter, par aucun moyen._

_Le maître te veut toujours parmi ses serviteurs et j'espère que tu pourras devenir mangemort au courant de l'année prochaine. Tiens toi prêt._

_Lucius_

Hermione était soulagée de savoir que Draco n'était pas encore mangemort mais elle avait été étonnée de savoir que son père le menaçait ainsi. Où était Narcissa ? Enfermée quelque part ? Ou juste en mission pour Voldemort ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour que Draco ne puisse pas la voir ? Qu'avait fait Lucius à Narcissa ? Cette lettre, au lieu d'apporter des réponses, rajoutait tout un tas de questions à celles que se posait déjà Hermione.

Soudain elle sursauta. Elle avait entendu un bruit de voix dans la salle commune. _Oh non, pas lui, pas déjà !_ Elle regarda sa montre, il était 12h30. Elle lacha la lettre et courut se cacher dans un placard. Elle venait de refermer la porte lorsque Draco entra dans la pièce accompagné de Blaise. Il repéra tout de suite la lettre au sol. Il s'approcha et regarda de quoi il s'agissait. Furieux, il leva la tête.

- Granger ! Cria-t-il.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Comment Draco va réagir ? Je posterai la suite dans 2-3 jours maximum !


	3. Chapitre 3 : découvertes

Chapitre 3 : découvertes

Tout d'abord, merci à Gaboury et à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic même s'ils ne postent pas de reviews ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'avais trop de choses à mettre mais pas assez d'idées sur la façon de les mettre en place ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop vous décevoir !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Soudain elle sursauta. Elle avait entendu un bruit de voix dans la salle commune. Oh non, pas lui, pas déjà ! Elle regarda sa montre, il était 12h30. Elle lacha la lettre et courut se cacher dans un placard. Elle venait de refermer la porte lorsque Draco entra dans la pièce accompagné de Blaise. Il repéra tout de suite la lettre au sol. Il s'approcha et regarda de quoi il s'agissait. Furieux, il leva la tête._

_- Granger ! Cria-t-il._

Hermione essaya de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le placard sans faire trop de bruit mais elle se doutait bien que si il cherchait partout dans la chambre, il ne pourrait pas ne pas la trouver. Draco, voyant qu'Hermione ne se montrait pas, commença à fouiller la pièce. Après quelques minutes, il ne lui restait plus que le placard.

- C'est bon Granger, je sais où t'es alors arrête de faire ta gamine et sort. MAINTENANT !

Hermione hésita un instant mais elle savait que si elle restait cachée, il risquerait de se mettre encore plus en colère. Elle sortit donc, très lentement. Devant elle se trouvait Draco, rouge de colère. Elle retrouva avec appréhension cette aura de violence qu'elle avait perçue lors de leur dernière altercation. Elle tourna la tête et vit Blaise qui la regardait, visiblement étonné de sa présence dans ce placard. Draco ne la lâchait pas des yeux, prêt à exploser. Sans détourner la tête, il s'adressa à Blaise.

- Sors

Blaise ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais vu Draco dans cet état et hésitait à le laisser seul avec Hermione. C'était une sang-de-bourbe mais si Draco ne faisait pas assez attention, il risquerait de se faire renvoyer et il ne pensait pas que la présence d'Hermione dans sa chambre soit une excuse suffisante.

- Blaise, je répèterai pas une troisième fois. SORS ! Rajouta Draco.

Blaise prit peur devant la froideur de Draco et se dépêcha de sortir. Il aurait voulu aider Hermione mais il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Draco et Hermione restèrent quelques minutes silencieux puis Hermione se sentait mal de s'être fait prendre, cachée dans un placard après avoir fouillé sa chambre. D'accord, Draco était son pire ennemi mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du tout aimé qu'il fasse la même chose dans sa chambre à elle. Elle prit la parole avec prudence.

- Je... Commença Hermione mais elle ne put continuer.

- Espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe, pour qui tu te prends pour chercher dans mes affaires. Coupa Draco, d'un ton froid. T'es contente de ce que t'as trouvé ?

- Je voulais pas...

- que je le sache, je m'en doutait.

Draco s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. Hermione recula autant qu'elle le pouvait sans le quitter des yeux. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le lui tordit. Hermione retint un cri de douleur.

- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison d'être venue. Et grouille j'ai pas tout mon temps. Cracha Draco.

Hermione qui avait bien compris le sous-entendu se dépêcha de répondre.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as changé

Draco fut étonné par cette phrase. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle ait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit alors que ses amis n'avaient rien vu. Il ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant. Il regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux, essayant de savoir si elle se moquait de lui ou pas.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis comme avant.

- Non, t'es différent. Plus violent mais j'ai aussi vu de la peur dans tes yeux l'autre jour.

Draco se recula brusquement. Comment avait-elle pu remarquer qu'il avait pris peur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ce soit elle qui comprenne qu'il a changé. Hermione pu voir son masque d'impassibilité se fissurer et elle aperçut de l'incompréhension. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle était rassurée qu'il se soit calmé. Elle décida de tenter une approche.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dois pas voir ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Draco hésita, il aurait voulu pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Et il le savait très bien.

- Sors de ma chambre. Ca te concerne pas alors occupe toi te tes affaires plutôt que de venir fouiller dans les miennes. Allez dégage Granger !

Hermione resta un instant face à lui mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus, en tout cas pas ce soir là. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie. Elle s'attarda à la porte, se retourna.

- J'abandonnerais pas Malefoy, tu devrais me connaître suffisamment pour le savoir. Je trouverai ce qu'il c'est passé.

Et elle le laissa sur ces mots. Malefoy resta debout pendant un moment, regardant la porte fermée puis il s'effondra sur le lit. Il se sentait mal. Personne ne devait découvrir ce qui était arrivé à sa mère et il avait un peu peur des représailles de son père si ce dernier apprenait qu'Hermione était au courant. Il resta allongé longtemps puis il se décida à sortir pour ne pas rater ses cours. Il fallait qu'il fasse très attention les jours à venir pour être sûr qu'Hermione ne reviendrait pas fouiller dans sa chambre. Il savait bien qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir tout compris et ça l'exaspérait. Il partit en cours un peu déprimé bien qu'il ne le montre pas, gardant un visage fermé et durcissant son regard pour que quiconque aurait un doute sur son humeur évite de l'approcher. Blaise lui jeta un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il le croisa mais il ne daigna pas y répondre, l'ignorant purement et simplement. Il fut distrait tout l'après-midi et Blaise s'inquiétait un peu mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler sans que celui-ci s'énerve. Il décida donc de remettre cet interrogatoire à plus tard.

Hermione quant à elle avait rejoint ses amis pour manger. Il s'étaient un peu inquiétés à propos de son retard mais elle leur avait répondu qu'elle travaillait et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Peu intéressés par les devoirs d'Hermione, ils changèrent vite de sujet de discussion. Hermione avait le bras tout endolori et était assez maladroite, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ginny. Après le repas, Hermione lui fit discrètement signe de la rejoindre et elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux, laissant les garçons à leur passionnante discussion sur le Quidditch. Elles allèrent dans un couloir calme et Hermione raconta ce qu'elle avait découvert.

- Tu penses que Lucius a fait quelque chose à Narcissa ? Demanda Ginny.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui en tout cas. A mon avis, elle lui a désobéi et il s'est énervé. Je sais pas encore ce qu'il lui a fait mais je pense que c'est pour ça que Malefoy a changé. Répondit Hermione.

- Oui, ça tient la route mais ce qu'il a fait devait être vraiment horrible pour que Malefoy ait autant changé. En tout cas, fait attention à toi. A mon avis, Malefoy a pas très envie que tu découvres ce qu'il s'est passé. Et visiblement, Lucius non plus. Alors reste discrète et prévient moi si tu trouves quelque chose d'important.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre. Mais tu as raison, il vaut mieux que Lucius ne sache pas que je fouille dans les affaires de Malefoy. On sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire sinon.

Les deux amies passèrent un long moment à essayer de deviner ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Malefoy change autant mais leurs théories ne les satisfaisaient pas. Elles pensaient pourtant avoir tout passé en revue : les tortures, les humiliations, la séquestration... Elles étaient presque sûres que Narcissa avait été enfermée par Lucius mais elle ne pensaient pas que ce soit suffisant pour déstabiliser Malefoy. Elles cherchèrent en vain une raison qui leur paraissait possible et durent se séparer pour retourner en cours en se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain après le déjeûner pour en parler de nouveau.

L'après-midi se déroula normalement pour Hermione et elle passa comme à son habitude deux bonnes heures à la bibliothèque pour finir ses devoirs, notamment celui de potion qu'elle refit entièrement, son précédent devoir étant totalement bâclé. Elle alla ensuite dîner avec ses amis et à la fin du dîner, Ron vint la voir alors que Ginny et Harry allaient se coucher. Elle était étonnée que seul Ron soit resté et se prit à espérer qu'il soit venu pour lui parler de leur relation. En voyant la teinte rouge de ses joues, elle devina qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- En fait je me disais que ça te tenterait peut-être de... tu sais euh... aller avec moi à Pré-au-lard Samedi. Dit-il, en devenant de plus en plus écarlate.

Hermione qui avait attendu ce moment depuis des années accepta sans hésiter et Ron après un instant de flottement la prit dans ses bras, doucement, simplement. Elle apprécia beaucoup cette étreinte car c'était la première fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et elle se sentait bien. Ils se dirent au revoir, un peu gênés et Hermione partit de son côté. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Ca lui paraissait impossible qu'il se soit enfin décidé à lui proposer de passer du temps ensemble. Elle sembla ne pas voir Draco se retourner en la voyant arriver, les larmes aux yeux, essayant de se cacher. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle réalisa brusquement ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir dans le salon et ressortit en courant mais Draco n'était déjà plus là. Elle se demanda si elle s'était trompée mais elle ne pourrait pas le savoir. Elle alla donc se coucher et s'endormit facilement.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Elle était encore sur son petit nuage lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune. Draco était là et visiblement, il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- A tout à l'heure Granger, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser en potions. Dit Draco d'un air mauvais.

- Ouais c'est ça. T'as pas intérêt à faire foirer la potion cette fois. Répondit Hermione.

- C'est une menace Granger ? Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ? Dit Draco en ricanant. Non mais tu rêves là !

Hermione ignora sa remarque et partit. Pendant le petit-déjeûner, Ron ne la regarda pas en face, rougissant dès qu'il croisait son regard. Il avait l'air assez mal à l'aise mais Hermione ne s'en inquiéta pas. Si il voulait sortir avec elle il faudrait bien qu'il s'habitue à la regarder dans les yeux ! Ils se rendirent à leur cours de potions en faisant attention à arriver un peu en avance. Hermione se débrouilla pour marcher à côté de Ron, espérant qu'il arrêterait de rougir toutes les 2 secondes mais c'était peine perdue. Il marchait la tête baissée, fixant le sol devant lui, les joues écarlates.

Une fois la salle ouverte, Hermione se dirigea vers sa place et Draco la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Elle sortit ses affaires, alla rendre son devoir supplémentaire et attendit que le cours commence avec un peu d'appréhension, Rogue ayant un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la potion de régénération sanguine qui est du programme des ASPICS. C'est une des plus difficiles que vous aurez à faire cette année. Elle nécessite de la minutie ce dont vous n'êtes visiblement pas tous dotés. Dit-il en fixant Hermione.

Celle-ci était paniquée. Bien sûr cette potion était du programme mais elle aurait dû être abordée seulement en fin d'année ! Les étapes étaient minutées et il ne fallait pas se tromper dans le temps. Elle alla chercher les ingrédients sans même attendre de Draco qu'il le fasse et commença à les ranger dans l'ordre d'utilisation. Puis Draco et elle commencèrent à introduire les ingrédients préparés. Hermione surveillait tout ce que Draco faisait car il avait un sourire en coin qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout et elle se demandait ce qu'il comptait encore faire. Alors qu'elle ajoutait des ingrédients en faisant attention à ne pas les ajouter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde trop tard, Draco s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla dans le cou en la tenant par la taille. Décidée à ne pas rater la potion, elle tenta de faire abstraction de tout sauf la potion et elle réussi à mettre les ingrédients au bon moment. Elle avait maintenant 2 minutes devant elle et elle était bien décidée à faire comprendre à Draco qu'il avait intérêt à arrêter lorsqu'il baissa sa main, l'amenant au niveau de ses fesses. Elle sursauta et recula brusquement.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Je suis pas une de tes putes alors tu me touches pas. Et aide moi plutôt à faire la potion. Lui dit-elle en se retenant de crier.

Draco sourit, amusé de sa réaction à ce simple contact. Oui, bon peut-être pas si simple.

- Tu sais c'est pas la peine de t'énerver juste parce que ça te plaît hein ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Hermione n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il lui disait. Non mais il croyait quoi là ! Ca ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Oui, elle avait été un peu déstabilisée mais c'était normal après tout ! Non ? Elle était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Mais bien sûr Malefoy, c'est ça. Fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue c'était approché de leur table.

- Au lieu de papoter tous les deux, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de votre potion. Leur dit-il.

Hermione sursauta et se dépêcha de rajouter l'ingrédient suivant. Il était moins une. Quelques secondes plus tard et la potion était ratée. Elle fusilla Draco du regard et cette fois-ci resta à surveiller la potion. Draco n'essaya même pas de l'aider. Après tout, elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule !

A la fin de l'heure, lorsqu'Hermione alla rendre son échantillon, elle remarqua que si sa potion était bleu foncé à la place d'être bleu ciel, celle de certains autres élèves étaient carrément noir ou marron. Celle de Neville avait même pris une couleur kaki et dégageait une odeur insupportable. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de son résultat. Draco n'avait pas réussi à tout lui faire rater et elle en était fière. Elle lui lança un regard moqueur et quitta la salle de classe avec Ron et Harry. Draco était énervé, pas parce qu'elle avait réussi la potion mais parce qu'il avait aimé la prendre par la taille. Elle était si fine et sentait si bon. En réalisant ce qu'il pensait, il se gifla mentalement et sortit à son tour de la classe.

Après le déjeûner, Ginny vint voir Hermione comme prévu et cette dernière lui raconta ce qu'elle avait cru voir et ce que Draco avait fait en cours de potion. Sans pour autant lui parler de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là.

- Tu es sûre qu'il pleurait ? Demanda Ginny, étonnée.

- Non, j'ai cru le voir pleurer mais j'étais un peu ailleurs donc c'est pas sûr.

- Pourquoi t'étais ailleurs ?

Hermione rougit légèrement.

- Hier Ron m'a demandé de venir avec lui à Pré-au-lard Samedi. Répondit-elle.

- Mais c'est super ! Depuis le temps que t'attendais ça ! Je comprends pourquoi t'as pas fait attention à ce que Draco faisait ! Dit Ginny, ravie.

- Oui, j'avais commencé à perdre espoir ! Répliqua Hermione en souriant.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien pour tous et le soir même, Hermione décida d'aller à la salle commune des Gryffondor avant d'aller se coucher plutôt que d'aller directement à ses appartements. Elle avait envie de passer du temps avec Harry et surtout Ron bien sûr. Ceux-ci furent surpris de la voir là et lui firent une place sur le canapé. Elle s'installa entre eux deux et posa légèrement sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron. Celui-ci se détendit après quelques secondes d'étonnement et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent là sans rien dire, juste heureux d'être tous les trois ensemble. Après un moment, Harry se tourna vers les deux autres, l'air sérieux.

- Dumbledore m'a donné une mission et j'aurai voulu savoir si tu pouvais m'aider Hermione.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il veut que tu fasses ? Demanda Hermione, étonnée du sérieux de son ami.

- Il faut que tu découvres si Malefoy est un mangemort ou pas.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et comment je suis sensée faire ? Je pense pas qu'il va me le dire comme ça !

- Je sais. Soupira Harry. Il va falloir ruser. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi, Dumbledore a dit qu'il pourrait nous être utile si il est de notre côté. Si Malefoy n'est pas mangemort, il faudra le convaincre de se ranger de notre côté.

- Non mais il est devenu fou ou quoi ! S'écria Ron avant de reprendre plus bas en voyant que tout le monde le regardait. On va pas travailler avec lui ! Son père est mangemort !

- Je sais Ron mais on a pas le choix. Répondit Harry puis il rajouta à l'adresse d'Hermione. Prends ton temps et fait attention. Il faudra donner une réponse à Dumbledore à Noël ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps.

Ils se turent, conscients que la tâche allait être difficile puis ils changèrent de sujet, passant une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter tranquillement comme si de rien était. Hermione rentra se coucher plus tard que d'habitude. Heureusement son statut de préfète-en-chef lui permettait de traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Elle ne croisa de toute façon aucun prof. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle resta un peu devant le feu à réfléchir à la façon de découvrir si Draco était ou non mangemort. Elle sentit soudain le canapé s'affaisser et elle tourna la tête. Draco s'était assis à côté d'elle. Il ne dit rien et ils passèrent un moment assis côte à côte, sans parler. Puis, Hermione qui était fatiguée alla se coucher. Elle se sentait bizarre. Pourquoi était-il venu à côté d'elle si ce n'était pas pour l'embêter ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reviews s'il vous plaît !!! Je posterai la suite dès que possible. Soit Dimanche soit en début de semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 4 : un samedi mouvementé

Pour commencer, merci aux nouvelles revieweuses ! Gaboury m'a fait remarquer que tout n'était pas parfaitement clair donc pour répondre à sa question : la lettre qu'Hermione a lue date de l'année précédente. Elle n'a donc aucun moyen d'être sûre à propos du fait que Draco n'est pas mangemort. Il ne l'était pas l'année précédente mais entre temps il y a eu l'été et Lucius disait dans la lettre que Voldemort voulait que Draco le devienne. En plus, elle pense que c'est peut être pour cela que Draco a changé, parce qu'il serait devenu mangemort. Voilà j'espère que c'est plus clair maintenant !

J'aurai aimé poster Dimanche mais j'ai pas pu écrire avant aujourd'hui donc voilà enfin la suite !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Draco s'était assis à côté d'elle. Il ne dit rien et ils passèrent un moment assis côte à côte, sans parler. Puis, Hermione qui était fatiguée alla se coucher. Elle se sentait bizarre. Pourquoi était-il venu à côté d'elle si ce n'était pas pour l'embêter ? _

Le reste de la semaine se passa de façon normale. Hermione évita Draco au maximum et passa plus de temps avec ses amis, restant papoter avec eux dans la salle commune des Gryffondors plutôt que de rentrer directement dans sa chambre. Elle n'avança pas du tout dans ses enquêtes mais elle avait encore le temps. Le samedi matin, elle sortit de sa chambre tôt, pressée de partir à Pré-au-lard même si elle savait que le départ ne se ferait qu'en début d'après-midi. Sa bonne humeur retomba immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçut Draco.

- Salut Granger, t'as l'air de bonne humeur dis donc ! Weasley s'est enfin décidé à te parler de ses sentiments ?

- Fais pas chier Malefoy ! Et pour te répondre, oui je sors avec Ron.

- Ca m'étonne pas, vous êtes tous les deux aussi pitoyable ! Dit Draco avec un sourire narquois

- Quand on voit qui est bien pour toi, je pense que c'est plutôt un bon point. Répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Tout le monde peut pas avoir bon goût, surtout une sale sang-de-bourbe comme toi ! Cracha Draco.

- C'est ça Malefoy. Maintenant si ça ne dérange pas sa majesté, j'aimerai être tranquille ! Répondit Hermione en faisant une grimace en prononçant « sa majesté ».

- Te moque pas de moi Granger, je te rappelle que notre duel aura lieu ce soir. Et tu vas te faire écraser bien sûr. Et au cas où tu n'y as pas pensé, je te précise qu'il y aura des enjeux à ce duel, autres que la honte de perdre.

Il laissa Hermione, regagnant sa chambre avec un sourire mauvais. Hermione qui avait bien pensé à cet aspect du duel avait espéré l'éviter et commença à angoisser. Elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle et se demanda si elle n'allait pas perdre et elle appréhendait un peu les règles du duel version Malefoy. Elle espéra qu'il serait intelligent mais elle en doutait. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ferma la porte et se déshabilla. Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude et se glissa dans la baignoire qui ressemblait plutôt à une petite piscine et soupira de bien-être. Elle essaya de ne pas penser au duel qui l'attendait et réfléchit rêva plutôt de l'après-midi qui allait le précéder. Elle se demandait comment Ron allait agir à Pré-au-lard et si il allait encore avoir le courage de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle fut sortie brusquement de ses pensées par des coups violents contre la porte.

- Granger tu te grouilles ! Ca fait des heures que t'y es et je te signale que t'es pas seule ! Je te laisser cinq minutes après j'enfonce la porte.

A cette allusion, Hermione sortit en vitesse de l'eau, se sécha et enfila ses habits en vitesse. Elle n'était pas coiffée, pas maquillée et était habillée n'importe comment lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain. Malefoy fit un sourire moqueur.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps ? Dis donc, t'es un cas encore plus désespéré que je le pensais.

- La ferme la fouine. Répliqua Hermione. Va plutôt te laver, t'en as bien besoin.

Malefoy ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un regard noir avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Hermione était contente de s'en être sortie à si bon compte. Elle se dépêcha de rectifier son habillage et se coiffa. Elle ajouta une touche légère de maquillage et rejoint ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Sa bonne humeur n'avait pas trop été entachée par la présence de Malefoy et elle retrouva vite le sourire en voyant Harry lancer des regards amoureux à Ginny et celle-ci lui répondre par des sourires. Elle s'assit en face de Ron et le regarda. Il regardait son assiette, les joues rosées. Lorsqu'elle le salua, il releva la tête et lui sourit légèrement. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à mieux et répondit à son sourire ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

Ils passèrent la matinée dehors à profiter de ce qui était peut-être un des derniers jours de beau temps avant le printemps. En début d'après-midi, les quatre amis rejoignirent les autres à l'entrée de Poudlard pour aller à Pré-au-lard. Arrivés là-bas, ils se séparèrent, Harry et Ginny partir de leur côté et Ron et Hermione restèrent ensemble.

Voyant que Ron ne faisait rien pour se rapprocher d'elle, Hermione s'approcha de lui, attrapa son bras et le mit autour de ses épaules. Il était étonné de ce geste mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Au contraire, il la serra contre lui. Ils firent le tour des boutiques, toujours enlacés, puis, le temps commençant à se rafraîchir, ils se dirigèrent vers Les trois balais pour boire quelque chose de chaud.

Draco qui faisait lui aussi des courses aperçut le couple sortir d'une boutique et sentit une pointe de colère lui nouer l'estomac. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si énervé mais plutôt que de s'attarder sur ce point, il s'approcha d'eux.

- Alors la belette, finalement t'as réussi à l'avoir ? Granger, je confirme ce que je disais ce matin t'as pas bon goût. Dit-il moqueur.

- Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes la fouine ! S'exclama Hermione. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu sois pas avec ton bouledogue préféré ? Elle t'a lâché c'est pour ça que tu viens nous embêter ? T'as qu'à lui acheter une laisse comme ça tu la perdras plus ! En même temps je la comprends, qui voudrait passer sa journée avec toi !

Draco la fusilla du regard. De quel droit se permettait elle de le critiquer et surtout d'insinuer qu'il voulait que Pansy le colle tout le temps. Il avait eu suffisamment de mal à la semer pour ne pas se laisser faire.

- Peut-être que tu aimes sortir avec une belette mais les bouledogue moi c'est pas mon truc ! Répliqua-t-il.

Ron aurait sauté sur Draco si Hermione ne l'avait pas retenu d'un geste, ayant aperçu Rogue un peu plus loin. Draco qui avait remarqué ce manège eut un sourire narquois.

- T'as peur que je lui fasse du mal Granger ? C'est vrai qu'en combat à mains nues, il a aucune chance... ni en combat sorcier d'ailleurs

- Mais bien sûr Malefoy, rêve toujours. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais on n'a pas que ça à faire nous.

Et Hermione entraina Ron avec elle, ce dernier voulant à tout prix se battre avec Draco. Ils rentrèrent en vitesse dans Les Trois Balais et s'installèrent à une table. Ron bougonnait toujours furieux qu'elle l'ait empêché de ridiculiser Draco.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as empêché de le frapper ! Il aurait moins fait le malin une fois étalé par terre !

- Ron, ça servait à rien. Il y avait Rogue pas très loin et tu te serais retrouvé en retenue. Répondit Hermione calmement.

Ron rumina un moment mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie de passer son après-midi avec un Ron grognon aussi décida-t-elle qu'il était grand temps de changer de sujet.

- Allez arrête de bouder, on est tous les deux ici c'est pas pour s'engueuler ! Dit-elle gentiment.

Ron se décida enfin à s'arrêter et la regarda dans les yeux un long moment, hésitant. Puis il se lança.

- Je me demandais si on peut considérer que... bah tu sais... qu'on sort ensemble ? Demanda-t-il, écarlate.

Hermione lui fit un sourire radieux. Ca y est, il lui avait demandé officiellement d'être avec lui.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour, soulagé par sa réponse. Il prit la main qu'elle avait posée sur la table et la caressa d'un mouvement léger du pouce. Hermione se sentait bien. Elle se sentait en sécurité, aimée pour ce qu'elle était, sang-de-bourbe ou pas, miss je-sais-tout ou pas. Ils finirent leur boisson en silence, ne se lâchant pas du regard. Dès qu'ils eurent finis, ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bar. Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'eut pas à faire le premier pas vers lui. Il entoura la taille d'Hermione de son bras et celle-ci fit de même, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Ils se promenèrent dans le village un moment et Hermione aperçut Ginny et Harry dans la même position qu'eux. Elle se dépêcha de détourner l'attention de Ron, sachant très bien la réaction qu'il aurait en voyant cela et n'ayant aucune envie de gâcher sa journée par une colère de Ron.

Ce dernier était aux anges. Il lui avait fallu tout son courage, et de nombreuses menaces de Harry, pour qu'il arrive à faire sa demande à Hermione et il se rendit compte qu'il avait été stupide d'attendre autant. Il était enfin officiellement en couple avec Hermione après toutes ces années. Tout était comme il l'avait espéré, Hermione était appuyée contre lui, et ce léger poids sur son épaule le ravissait. Il sentait qu'il avait sa place pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il n'était plus dans l'ombre de l'héroïsme de Harry et du génie d'Hermione. Il était membre de ce couple à part entière. Il sursauta lorsqu'Hermione les fit brutalement changer de direction, ayant visiblement vu quelque chose mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer la cause de ce changement. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, supposant que Malefoy devait être dans le coin.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc et, le temps étant presque froid, Hermione se blottit contre lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et elle leva la tête. Il se sentit comme aspiré par ces yeux qui le regardaient et, comme poussé par une force invisible, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Cette dernière ferma les yeux à ce contact. Elle savoura ce baiser tant attendu. Elle ne se sentait pas emportée par un tourbillon d'émotions comme elle le pensait mais elle se sentit protégée. Ce baiser était empli de douceur et d'amour. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans bouger, savourant simplement, plongés dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis ils se sourirent, d'un léger sourire, timide.

Ils sursautèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent la cloche qui leur rappelait qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ron et Hermione coururent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, la main dans la main et arrivèrent alors que les professeurs faisaient l'appel, essoufflés. Harry et Ginny vinrent les rejoindre et Hermione eut juste le temps de les voir se lâcher la main avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre.

- Alors les amoureux ça s'est passé comment ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

Ron et Hermione prirent une jolie couleur rouge et Ginny se contenta de rire, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse. Elle irait rejoindre Hermione le lendemain matin pour lui poser toutes les questions auxquelles elle voulait des réponses. Draco de son côté observait le couple d'un oeil mauvais. Hermione se sentit observée mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, Draco avait déjà détourné le regard. Elle crut avoir rêvé et ils suivirent tous le chemin qui les ramena à Poudlard.

Hermione et Ron se séparèrent sur un léger baiser sous le regard bienveillant de Ginny et Harry puis Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Draco dans la salle sur demande. Elle sentit une bouffée d'angoisse. Pendant la journée, elle avait été trop occupée pour y penser mais maintenant que le moment de ce duel était arrivé, elle regrettait d'avoir provoqué Draco. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son ennemi en essayant de ne pas trop se fatiguer. Il était déjà là, installé dans un fauteuil, jouant avec sa baguette. En entendant la porte se refermer il tourna la tête vers elle.

- J'ai cru que tu avais pris la fuite.

- T'aurais bien aimé j'en suis sûre ! Répondit Hermione.

Draco ne releva pas mais fit disparaître le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis quelques secondes auparavant et demanda à la salle d'organiser le terrain pour un duel. Tout objet dangereux disparut de la pièce et Hermione et Draco se placèrent en face l'un de l'autre. Draco avait un sourire hautain qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione.

- Si tu perds, tu devras exaucer un de mes souhaits.

- Et si je gagne ?

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver. Dit-il en riant. Mais si tu y tiens. Si tu gagnes je vous laisse tranquille tous les quatre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Alors ?

Hermione hésita. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Malefoy allait lui demander et ça l'inquiétait un peu. C'était très dangereux. D'un autre côté, si elle gagnait, il les laisserait tranquille ce qui serait très agréable pour eux. De toute façon, elle savait que si elle refusait ce contrat, Draco n'allait pas la laisser tranquille pour autant, insistant certainement pour qu'elle accepte.

- Ok, prépare toi à perdre la fouine.

Draco n'attendit pas qu'elle soit prête et l'attaqua :

- Furunculus ! Cria-t-il.

Hermione eut à peine le temps d'éviter le sort et elle contre-attaqua.

- Expelliarmus !

- Protego ! Répliqua Draco, se protégeant ainsi du sort. Puis il répliqua. Tarantallegra !

A son tour, Hermione se protégea et essaya de l'atteindre d'un Petrificus totalus mais elle échoua. Elle se rendit compte après quelques minutes de combat que Draco était très doué en duel. Il était agile et évitait les sorts sans problèmes. De plus, il connaissait beaucoup de sort et réagissait très vite à ses attaques. Elle parvenait à se maintenir à son niveau mais elle savait qu'elle avait une capacité physique moins élevée. Si le combat traînait en longueur sans qu'elle prenne l'avantage, il allait certainement gagner. Elle redoubla d'effort mais n'arriva pas à grand chose. Draco aussi en avait marre de ce duel qui n'aboutissait à rien et il voulait la ridiculiser en la battant le plus vite possible. Il devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt douée. Elle avait une palette de sort assez impressionante, certainement due au fait qu'elle lisait beaucoup de manuels en avance. Le duel durait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'il décida de changer de tactique.

- Alors raconte-moi, la belette a pas encore tenté d'aller plus loin avec toi ? Dit-il.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'il essayait de la déstabiliser et elle ne voulait pas perdre. Elle ignora donc son commentaire mais Draco était bien décidé à gagner et il tenta autre chose.

- Si tu veux je peux m'occuper de toi bien mieux que lui. Rajouta-t-il d'un voix charmeuse.

Hermione fut si stupéfaite de l'entendre parler de cette façon, autrement que de façon agressive, qu'elle resta sur place deux secondes de trop et Draco l'atteint d'un sort. Elle se retrouva ligotée contre le mur. Il s'approcha avec un sourire satisfait.

- Alors, qui est le plus fort ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione essaya de lui lancer un sort mais il s'en rendit compte et lui prit sa baguette. Elle avait perdu. Elle allait devoir remplir sa part du contrat et elle était désespérée d'avance. Elle fusilla Draco du regard et se rendit compte qu'il avait un sourire mauvais. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire.

- J'ai bien droit à une petite récompense non ? Dit-il en se collant à elle.

Hermione se débattit mais elle était retenue par des cordes et se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de se détacher.

- Crèves Malefoy ! Répondit-elle.

Il sourit et se pencha vers elle. Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus et Hermione n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard, elle se sentait comme attirée par un aimant. Ses yeux gris métallique qui la fixaient l'empêchaient de tourner la tête. Elle sentit alors des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait attendu, le baiser était doux, léger. Ses sens s'affolaient et elle ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt en se rendant compte qu'elle trompait déjà Ron. Draco s'écarta ensuite, un sourire victorieux au lèvres, ce qui exaspéra Hermione au plus haut point. Elle regretta immédiatement de n'avoir rien fait pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser, il prenait ça pour une victoire, il ne l'avait jamais désirée et elle le détestait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris !

Draco jubilait d'avoir Hermione en son pouvoir et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle avait des lèvres douces, légèrement pulpeuses et il avait aimé l'embrasser. Il essaya de se reprendre et afficha donc un sourire victorieux pour qu'elle ne s'imagine rien. Il vit une lueur de déception mêlée de colère traverser les yeux d'Hermione. Il s'écarta et la détacha. Puis, remettant sa cape, il s'éloigna.

- Je te ferai remplir ta part du contrat, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Lui lança-t-il en quittant la salle.

Elle resta immobile un moment puis regarda sa montre. Il avait encore le temps de rejoindre ses amis mais elle ne voulait pas voir Ron. Elle n'oserait jamais le regarder en face après ce qui venait de se passer ! Heureusement pour elle, personne n'était au courant mais elle se sentait quand même coupable. Elle angoissait déjà à l'idée de ce que Draco pourrait lui préparer mais essaya de repousser cette angoisse. Après tout, elle avait encore un peu de temps. Elle sortit de la salle et retourna dans sa chambre, déboussolée. Draco était allongé sur le canapé lorsqu'elle entra dans les appartements et elle essaya de se diriger vers sa chambre le plus discrètement possible. Draco l'avait entendu rentrer.

- T'as peur Granger ? T'as bien raison. T'aurais jamais dû accepter ce défi !

Hermione partit en vitesse se coucher, plus effrayée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Draco était ravi d'avoir gagné ce duel et réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait lui demander. Elle allait regretter son pari, il allait s'en assurer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçues ! J'essaierai de poster la suite le plus vite possible !


	5. mauvaises semaines en perspective

**Je suis désolée, d'habitude j'écris plus souvent mais avec 5 jours de congés et mes frères et soeurs qui sont rentrés à la maison, je suis un peu en retard. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et voici la suite !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Draco était ravi d'avoir gagné ce duel et réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait lui demander. Elle allait regretter son pari, il allait s'en assurer._

La nuit d'Hermione fut agitée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au baiser échangé avec Draco. Elle savait, grâce au sourire victorieux de Draco, que pour lui, il ne signifiait rien. _D'ailleurs il ne signifie rien pour moi non plus ! J'aime Ron. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas réussi à le repousser ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis laissée faire et surtout pourquoi est-ce que je me suis sentie bien ? Ca devait être parce que j'étais surprise...oui, c'est forcément ça._ Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et était totalement perdue. De plus, l'idée d'avoir à exaucer un souhait de Draco ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Avec lui, il fallait s'attendre au pire.

Draco de son côté passa une bonne partie de la nuit à se demander pourquoi il avait embrassé Hermione et une autre à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait demander à Hermione. Il avait tout d'abord pensé lui demander de coucher avec elle mais il se reprit bien vite. _Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des idées comme ça moi ? Pourtant j'ai pas bu ! Il faut absolument que je me reprenne en main et que je me trouve une fille pour me la faire oublier. _Il sourit. Il avait peut-être une idée mais il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse plus longtemps pour en déterminer les conséquences.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient donc tous les deux de très mauvaise humeur lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent. Alors qu'Hermione allait refermer la porte de la salle de bain, elle se retrouva éjectée lorque la porte s'ouvrit violemment, poussée par Draco.

- Dégage la sang-de-bourbe, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. Dit-il en commençant à s'installer.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'étais là avant et je vois pas pourquoi ça serait à toi de l'avoir en premier ! Répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.

Il sourit. Il savait très bien comment la faire fuir. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit un sourire charmeur.

- Mais t'as qu'à rester si tu veux, j'ai toujours adoré les douches à deux !

Hermione devint écarlate alors que Draco commençait à retirer son haut de pyjama, laissant voir son torse musclé. Elle détourna aussitôt son regard et sortit de la salle de bain en claquant bien la porte.

- T'es qu'un imbécile Malefoy ! Cria-t-elle en partant.

Draco était satisfait. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour la faire partir. Il commençait à s'améliorer ! Hermione quant à elle, savait qu'elle s'était fait avoir mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu faire autrement. Elle s'affala sur le canapé en râlant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait partager ses appertements avec lui ! N'importe qui aurait été mieux. Elle attendit un quart d'heure puis, frappa sur la porte de toute ses forces.

- Bon Malefoy, t'as bientôt fini ? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! Cria-t-elle.

- Désolé mais j'aime pas me presser alors t'as qu'à attendre. D'après ta tête tous les jours, il doit pas te falloir plus que deux minutes pour te préparer ! Répondit-il.

- Malefoy, ouvre la porte, je pense pas que le fait de passer un quart d'heure de plus pourra suffir pour améliorer ta sale tête de fouine !

Draco exaspéré décida d'obéir à son ordre et ouvrit la porte. Hermione eut la réaction qu'il attendait. Elle détourna les yeux, écarlate. En effet, il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer moulant, une serviette accrochée à son bras et avait encore les cheveux trempés. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir à cause de sa tenue mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait trouvé beau, les cheveux pas encore plaqués sur sa tête par du gel et de l'eau glissant sur son torse musclé. Elle marmonna. Elle s'était encore fait avoir mais elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Elle n'allait pas encore passer pour la coincée de service ! Elle allait lui rendre la pareille. Elle s'approcha donc de Malefoy, se collant presque à lui. Puis elle lui chuchota : Tu devrais rester comme ça, avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain et de le pousser vers le salon. Elle referma la porte en vitesse et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle devint écarlate.

Draco n'avait pas encore réagi. Elle avait agi de façon si aguicheuse qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu du tout. Il avait pu respirer son odeur, sentir sa peau si douce. A force d'y penser, il se retrouva dans une situation assez gênante et se dépêcha de partir dans sa chambre pour y remédier. Elle avait du cran cette sang-de-bourbe mais il aimait ça.

Après cet incident, les deux préfets-en-chef évitèrent au maximum de se croiser, tous les deux gênés de cette situation. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Hermione passa beaucoup plus de temps avec ses amis. Sa relation avec Ron devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter pour elle, elle était en effet mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression de ne pas être assez sincère avec lui. Ron, de son côté, ne remarquait pas le malaise de son amie et se rapprochait d'elle au maximum, perdant un peu de sa timidité légendaire. Il prenait plus d'assurance chaque jour et s'épanouissait vraiment. Harry appréciait cette nouvelle relation qu'il avait tant espérée. Après toutes ces années à se tourner autour, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Mais il ne pouvait pas trop se réjouir, trop préoccupé par la guerre qui se préparait bien qu'il n'en parle à personne pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Hermione continuait de partager tous ses secrets avec Ginny et elles avaient des conversations très fréquentes qui les rapprochait. Draco quant à lui, avait vu passer un bon nombre de filles dans son lit sans jamais être pleinement satisfait et il en était devenu facilement irritable. Les serpentards ayant trop peur de subir les foudres de leur prince avaient appris à le laisser tranquille et ne lui parlaient pas si il n'avait pas lui même lancé la conversation. Le seul avantage qu'il avait vu à cette situation était que Pansy avait commencé à le lâcher un peu et s'intéressait maintenant à Blaise même si celui-ci la repoussait autant que possible. Draco remplissait ses fonctions de préfet-en-chef mais il usait et abusait de ses pouvoirs pour se défouler, Hermione n'étant plus là pour le reprendre.

Début Octobre, alors que les deux préfets-en-chef continuaient de s'éviter, le professeur McGonagall les convoqua tous les deux dans son bureau. Ils furent donc obligés de se rendre ensemble à ce rendez-vous et firent le chemin dans le plus grand silence. Draco jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil à Hermione, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il voulait en permanence la regarder mais il se reprenait vite, se giflait mentalement et regardait à nouveau devant lui, la tête haute. Hermione quant à elle semblait passionnée par le sol. Ils furent tous les deux soulagés en arrivant devant le portrait qui menait au bureau de leur professeur de Métamorphose. Celle-ci les fit entrer assez vite et ils s'installèrent sur les chaises en face du bureau. Elle les regarda un long moment puis leur annonça la raison de leur présence dans cette pièce.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, un bal aura lieu le soir d'Halloween et cette année, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé, pour le rapprochement des maisons et pour avoir des idées neuves, que l'organisation de ce bal vous reviendra. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas mais je ne ferai rien contre cette décision du directeur, que j'approuve d'ailleurs entièrement. Et je veux un projet mis sur papier dans deux semaines pour avoir le temps de préparer ensuite la soirée. Et vous avez intérêt à participer tous les deux à l'élaboration de ce projet, j'y veillerai. Il est grand temps que vous appreniez à collaborer. Après tout, vous êtes en âge de vous respecter et vous devez montrer l'exemple alors que je ne vous prenne pas à vous battre. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le chemin du retour fut tout aussi silencieux que celui de l'allée. Draco se demandait comment leur professeur pourrait savoir si il travaillait ou pas sur ce projet, après tout, elle ne serait pas présente. Pendant ce temps, Hermione essayait de se convaincre qu'elle faisait juste un cauchemard mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle allait devoir collaborer avec Draco. C'était mission impossible selon elle mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Arrivés dans leur salle commune, Draco, qui avait décidé qu'il serait plus prudent de participer un minimum, tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, les yeux dans le vague.

- Granger ! Cria-t-il.

Hermione sursauta, sortit brutalement de ses pensées par l'appel de Draco. Ce dernier fit un sourire narquois en remarquant ce sursaut.

- Puisqu'on est forcés de travailler ensemble autant s'y mettre le plus vite possible pour se débarrasser de cette corvée. Je compte pas passer mes journées avec toi alors rendez-vous demain à 16h dans notre salle commune, on essaiera d'en faire le maximum à ce moment là.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, considérant qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'adapter à ses horaires. Hermione qui voulait aussi finir ce projet au plus vite ne répliquapas et après avoir récupéré quelques affaires, elle descendit rejoindre ses amis, complètemement déprimée. En la voyant arriver dans cet état, ses amis se demandèrent immédiatement ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Ron s'avança vers elle et la prit par la taille, la serrant contre lui.

- Bah alors chérie, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression que le professeur Dumbledore s'acharne sur moi cette année. Non seulement je dois partager mes appartements avec la fouine mais en plus maintenant il veut que j'organise le bal avec lui. Je suis maudite ! Je vais encore devoir me taper les trois quarts du boulot et en plus je préfère pas imaginer le genre d'idées débiles qu'il va proposer !

Ils lui firent un sourire plein de compassion mais savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'opposer à la décision du directeur. Ron déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'en alla en compagnie d'Harry pour aller à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Ginny et elle se retrouvèrent donc seules et décidèrent d'aller à la salle sur demande. Elles demandèrent à la pièce de leur ouvrir un accès vers la salle dans laquelle elles avaient l'habitude d'aller. En effet, depuis le début de l'année, elles avaient eu beaucoup de conversations, la plupart à propos du mystère Draco. Au départ, elles avaient parlé dans les couloirs mais un jour, alors qu'elles discutaient tranquillement, elles avaient échappé de justesse à la catastrophe, Draco et sa bande étant passés juste à côté d'elle. Heureusement pour elles, ils n'avaient rien entendu mais elles avaient décidé de prendre un maximum de précautions et la salle sur demande s'était imposée comme le lieu le plus sûr pour être tranquilles sans être entendues.

Elles avaient tout le confort nécessaire dans cette salle qui abritait tous leurs secrets. Elles venaient plusieurs fois par semaines et avaient donc tout installé à leur goût et en fonction de leurs besoins. Un gros canapé bien moelleux était disposé devant une énorme cheminée dans laquelle brûlait en permanence un magnifique feu qui les réchauffait et leur prodiguait un certain bien-être. Le sol était recouvert de moquette et elles se déchaussaient donc en entrant pour être plus à l'aise. Sur les murs se trouvaient des étagères pleines de livres et elles avaient pris l'habitude de transporter un sac avec des friandisent qu'elles consommaient avec plaisir. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps à papoter mais il y avait aussi de nombreux moments privilégiés pendant lesquelles elles restaient là plongées dans leur pensées, sans parler, juste heureuses d'être ensemble. Elles étaient comme des soeurs depuis longtemps et se comprenaient très bien. Lorsqu'elles voulaient juste être ensemble, il leur arrivait de faire leur devoirs dans cet endroit ou encore d'y lire, d'où les livres en abondance dans la salle.

Ce jour là, Hermione avait envie de questionner Ginny sur elle. En effet, depuis quelques temps, Ginny, même si elle était toujours aussi souriante, paraissait éteinte. Elle était beaucoup moins vivante et ne parlait presque plus d'elle. Elle écoutait Hermione, mais parfois, cette dernière remarquait qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vague, plus vraiment concentrée sur la discussion. Elle voulait que Ginny lui raconte tout mais elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Ginny, voyant qu'Hermione cherchait ses mots, devina qu'il allait falloir qu'elle lui avoue ses problèmes et elle n'en avait aucune envie mais Hermione lui partageant presque tous ses secrets, elle ne voulait pas la décevoir en lui cachant son chagrin.

- Ginny, je sens bien que t'es pas aussi heureuse que tu le dis aux garçons et j'aimerai bien que tu m'en parles. Tu sais que tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux. Commença-t-elle doucement.

- C'est rien de très important Mione. T'inquiètes par pour moi.

- Ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça Ginny. Je t'ai laissée tranquille longtemps, espérant que tu viendrais m'en parler par toi même mais je peux pas te laisser te morfondre dans ton coin plus longtemps. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance non ?

Hermione la vit se plonger dans ses pensées et attendit patiemment. Elle savait que Ginny allait tout lui expliquer et elle voulait la laisser prendre son temps. Ginny de son côté était partagée entre son désir de tout lui dire et sa peur de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses émotions. Pour finir, elle leva la tête et se décida à donner une explication.

- Tu as du le remarquer, pendant la première sortie à Pré-au-lard, Harry et moi on s'est pas mal rapprochés. Dit-elle en souriant à ce souvenir heureux. Mais après quelques jours, il est venu me voir et il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à sortir avec moi. Il ne m'a donné aucune explication à propos de ce rejet. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il aurait aimé rester avec moi. Ensuite il est partit sans rien ajouter.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle essayait de se retenir de toutes ses forces mais elle avait beaucoup de mal. Elle ne voulait pas craquer. Elle voulait être forte. Hermione lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elle reprit donc.

- Tu sais Mione, j'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne d'autre. Je suis sortie avec d'autres garçons mais ça a jamais été aussi fort qu'avec lui. Je sais plus où j'en suis. J'arrive pas à savoir si il m'a quitté parce qu'il ne m'aime plus ou pour une autre raison. J'aimerai tellement qu'il se confie un peu plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se rend pas compte de mes sentiments pour lui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Mione ?

Hermione était étonnée du récit de Ginny. Elle savait qu'Harry était attiré par Ginny et ne comprenait pas qu'il ait pu la lâcher aussi vite.

- Ginny, ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il t'aime aussi beaucoup. Il doit forcément avoir une bonne raison. Ne doute surtout pas de ses sentiments. Tu sais, avec la mission qu'il a, c'est normal qu'il ait du mal à se mettre en couple.

Ginny sembla un peu rassurée. A bien y réfléchir, il avait eu l'air sincère lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il aurait voulu rester avec elle. Ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet, elle enchaîna sur le bal qu'Hermione devait organiser et elles passèrent une bonne demie-heure à réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient bien inventer pour que ce bal soit original. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de la salle, les garçons les attendaient. En effet, lorsqu'elles avaient décidé de s'installer dans la salle sur demande, elles leur en avait immédiatement interdit l'entrée, avec la complicité de la salle en question. Ils devaient donc à chaque fois les attendre à l'extérieur. Ils venaient de finir leur séance d'entraînement et étaient donc exténués. Elles ne les firent pas patienter très longtemps et ils descendirent pour aller dîner.

Pendant le repas, Hermione observa Harry avec attention. Si son attitude pouvait paraître normal à quiconque le regardait, pour Hermione, qui savait qu'il avait rejeté Ginny, quelque chose clochait. Il lui fallut longtemps avant de remarquer ce que c'était. Il agissait tout à fait normalement, mangeant comme d'habitude et participant à la conversation mais Hermione remarqua que même si il répondait à tout le monde, même Ginny, il faisait tout pour éviter d'avoir à la regarder en face. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cette attitude. Cela prouvait-il qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments ou au contraire, avait-il honte d'avoir rejeté Ginny ? Heureusement pour elle que les deux garçons étaient plongés dans une discussion passionnante à propos des atouts de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor car sinon ils auraient bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione ne parlant pas et fixant Harry avec très peu de discrétion.

Draco avait remarqué cette attitude et en était étonné. Alors qu'elle sortait encore avec Ron, Hermione semblait s'intéresser beaucoup à Harry. Elle était donc moins coincée qu'il le croyait ? Il garda cette information en tête. Il pourrait peut-être s'en servir contre elle à un moment ou à un autre.

A la fin du repas, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry demanda à Hermione si ils pourraient avoir une discussion privée. Hermione était étonnée, il savait qu'elle partageait tout avec les deux autres alors pourquoi ne lui parler qu'à elle ? Mais elle accepta, intriguée. Les deux autres rentrèrent dans la salle commune sans faire trop d'histoires et Hermione resta donc à l'extérieur avec Harry. Il jeta un coup d'oeil pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls.

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as demandé aux autres de partir ?

Harry rougit légèrement.

- C'est parce que je voulais parler un peu de Ginny avec toi.

Hermione sourit, ce n'était que ça ! Elle avait pensé que quelque chose de grave se tramait mais ce n'était rien.

- Ginny m'a dit que vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ?

- En fait, je l'ai lâchée parce que je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Avec la guerre qui se prépare, j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle.

- Tes cauchemards ont repris ? Coupa Hermione.

- Oui, beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant mais ils sont plus violents. Mais t'inquiètes pas, reprit-il, je vais bien. Toujours est-il que je voulais des conseils. Ginny n'a rien dit quand je l'ai rejetée et je me demandais si c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Tu le sais ou pas ?

- Pour ce qui est des cauchemards, essaie de fermer ton esprit comme tu l'as appris avec Rogue, je sais que t'aimes pas ça mais ça aiderait. Et pour Ginny, elle t'aime ça c'est sûr. Tout à l'heure elle était en larmes à cause de ça. Elle essaie de faire croire qu'elle est forte mais elle doutait elle aussi de ton amour pour elle.

- Tu penses que je dois faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Il faut que tu recommences à sortir avec elle et que tu lui expliques tout tout simplement. Je pense que le bal d'Halloween sera une bonne occasion pour lui montrer que tu tiens à elle.

Harry soupira. Il se doutait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire mais il voulait protéger Ginny avant tout. Cependant, si elle était triste à cause de ça...Hermione, voyant qu'il avait eu les réponses qu'il attendait, s'apprétait à partir mais Harry la rattrapa par le bras.

- Attends, je voulais aussi savoir : est-ce que tu as réussi à découvrir si Draco est un mangemort ou pas ?

- Non, j'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Répondit-elle. Mais j'ai jusqu'à Noël de toute façon alors j'ai le temps.

- Hermione, dit-il avec un air grave. D'après mes cauchemards, la guerre sera pour la fin de l'année, peut-être même avant alors je crois qu'il va falloir que tu essaies de faire plus vite.

- Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ça, cria-t-elle avant de reprendre plus bas. J'ai aucun moyen de l'approcher sans qu'il me traite de tous les noms alors je vois pas comment je vais pouvoir voir son bras !

Brusquement, elle se souvint. Elle avait vu Draco en boxer, elle aurait dû regarder son bras ! Puis elle se souvint qu'il avait alors une serviette qui recouvrait son bras. Cela était-il à cause d'un marque ?

- Hermione ? L'appela Harry.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais, la seule fois où j'aurais pu voir son bras, celui-ci était recouvert d'une serviette alors je me demandais si il faut en tirer une conclusion ou pas.

- Mmm je sais pas, il vaudrait mieux être sûr. Je sais que c'est pas facile mais essaie qu'il te fasse confiance.

- Mouais, il te faudrait une réponse avant quand ?

Harry grimaça.

- Fin novembre grand maximum mais l'idéal serait début novembre. Ca te laisse un mois, deux maximum.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Je vais essayer de faire la suite assez vite.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : collaboration forcée

Merci pour les reviews ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il est pas trop lamentable !

_#_

_- Mouais, il te faudrait une réponse avant quand ?_

_Harry grimaça._

_- Fin novembre grand maximum mais l'idéal serait début novembre. Ca te laisse un mois, deux maximum._

Des bruits de pas...un souffle haché...des cris, des supplications... Un sentiment étrange de plaisir, de pouvoir... un éclair vert...un corps qui s'affaissent pour ne plus jamais bouger...des cris de détresse... un cri plus fort que les autres, plus déchirant...

Draco se réveilla en sursaut en se rendant compte qu'il criait. Il se souvint immédiatement de la raison de ce cri. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemard aussi effrayant depuis longtemps. Il avait des frissons et sentait de la sueur couler sur son front. Dans ce rêve, ce qui l'avait certainement le plus effrayé était que c'était lui qui tuait ces gens, déclenchant la souffrance et la détresse des autres personnes présentes. Il ne voulait pas tuer. C'était une des seules choses dont il était sûr. Lui qui avait toujours connu un avenir tout tracé, aux côtés du maître des ténèbres commençait à avoir peur. En restant avec le seigneur des ténèbres depuis son retour, il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait qu'il aurait un jour à tuer. Mais il savait maintenant avec certitude qu'il aurait un jour ce choix à faire entre refuser de tuer pour ne pas avoir une mort sur la conscience et agir pour montrer son allégeance au maître. Il ralluma la lumière. Il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, confronté à un choix important pour la première fois.

Hermione s'était réveillée en sursaut en entendant un cri. Elle comprit immédiatement que c'était Draco qui avait crié car c'était la seule autre personne présente mais elle se demandait pourquoi il avait bien pu crier comme cela. Elle se leva et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Elle traversa la salle commune et entrebailla légèrement la porte de Draco. Elle fut surprise de voir la paleur de son visage. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien mais elle vit aussi qu'il n'était pas blessé ni rien de ce genre. Après un long moment d'hésitation elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Draco leva la tête au bruit qu'elle fit. Préférant éviter une dispute, Hermione se dépêcha d'expliquer sa présence dans cette pièce qui lui était plus ou moins interdite en temps normal.

- Je t'ai entendu crier.

Draco soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se disputer avec elle. Il n'avait pas non plus très envie de lui dire qu'il avait crié à cause d'un simple cauchemard ! Hermione s'approcha de lui. Il savait qu'il allait devoir dire quelque chose.

- Ouais, possible. Répondit-il, toujours en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Malefoy, ça me suffit pas vraiment comme réponse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelqu'un était là ?

- Non. J'ai juste rêvé. Maintenant tu peux me laisser ?

Hermione comprit qu'il n'allait pas tout lui expliquer en détail, il était trop fier pour avouer pourquoi il avait eu peur. Elle se doutait cependant que ce n'était pas un simple cauchemard mais plutôt quelque chose d'important. Elle avait bien entendu son cri et c'était un réel cri de détresse. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ok je vais te laisser.

Elle sortit de la chambre mais elle se promit qu'elle allait chercher au plus vite une réponse pour Harry car elle était presque sûre que ce rêve concernait Voldemort. Elle retourna se coucher dans sa chambre tout en réfléchissant à des plans pour découvrir la vérité.

Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour se rendormir et alla donc prendre un bain chaud. Il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme. Il avait été étonné que Granger n'aie pas insisté pour qu'il lui réponde mais en était satisfait et ne s'étendit pas sur la question. En revanche la question de sa fidélité envers le maître l'inquiétait.

Le matin, Hermione alla parler avec Ginny de sa découverte de la nuit. Elles émirent tout un tas d'hypothèses à propos de ce qui avait pu effrayer Draco mais elles parlèrent surtout de Ginny et Harry. Hermione raconta ce qu'Harry lui avait dit tout en lui rappelant bien qu'elle n'était pas sensée lui avoir dit cela. Ginny parut soulagée mais elle n'avait pas retrouvé le sourire pour autant. Malgré les conseils d'Hermione, Harry l'avait évitée comme d'habitude. Elle espéra cependant qu'il allait suivre ces conseils et venir la voir.

Draco passa la matinée enfermée dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller parler avec les serpentards qui pour la plupart le vénéraient rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse recevoir la marque bientôt. Il était dégouté par l'attitude de ceux qui étaient les plus proches de lui. Il ne voulait pas les considérer comme des amis car il savait qu'ils n'étaient auprès de lui que parce qu'il était un Malefoy.

A 16h, les préfets-en-chef se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, tous les deux assis autour d'une table, face à une feuille blanche. Aucun d'eux n'était déterminé à commencer à donner ses idées. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à s'ignorer, Hermione trouva qu'il était grand temps qu'ils se mettent au travail. Elle regarda donc Draco et lui demanda.

- Alors, tu pensais à quoi toi pour le bal ?

Draco soupira.

- On a qu'à faire un bal costumé et pour la décoration, il suffit de trouver des bonnes toiles d'araignées, chauve-souris et autres idioties dans le genre. Dit-il d'un air nonchalant.

- Malefoy ! Si les profs nous ont donné cette responsabilité, c'est pour qu'on trouve des idées nouvelles, qu'on fasse quelque chose d'original ! Pas qu'on ressorte toutes les vieilleries des autres années. C'est pas très recherché de faire un bal costumé !

- Pff ! Bah puisque t'es si maligne fait le Granger, te gênes pas surtout ! Moi j'en ai rien à faire de ce bal ! De toute façon je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'original, Halloween c'est tout sauf original !

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. Ils ne pourraient jamais avancer et mettre un projet sur pied en deux semaines si ils commençaient comme ça ! Elle respira profondément pour se calmer et releva la tête. Elle se rendit compte que Draco la regardait d'un air moqueur. Ca l'amusait certainement qu'elle désespère à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir rendre son devoir, elle qui avait toujours tout fait comme il fallait. Elle se demanda même si il ne le faisait pas exprès mais elle savait aussi que Draco était un fainéant et son attitude, même si elle l'exaspérait, ne l'étonnait pas du tout.

- Malefoy, si t'y mets pas du tien, on va jamais réussir à faire tout ce qu'on a à faire aujourd'hui. Pourtant c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on fasse ça au plus vite pour s'en débarrasser non ? Moi je me disais qu'on pourrait faire une animation du genre maison hantée dans la Grande Salle.

Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Tu veux parler de ces trucs moldus qu'on trouve dans les parcs d'attraction et dans lesquelles il y a des faux squelettes qui te touchent pour te faire peur ? Je pense qu'on a passé l'âge maximum pour ne serait ce que sursauter à ce genre d'attraction ! Répondit-il.

- Mais non ! Ca serait une version sorcière ! Avec la magie il y a forcément moyen de faire quelque chose de mieux que chez les moldus ! Je suppose qu'on pourrait faire des décorations plus réalistes ! Ca serait bien que ça soit presque dans le noir et puis les boissons et autres collations pourraient être piégées parfois. Ou encore, on pourrait peut-être faire trembler le sol à certains moments, créer du brouillard...

Draco n'avait aucune envie d'approuver ce qu'Hermione disait mais il devait bien avouer que son idée était plutôt intéressante. Au moins ils avaient un point de départ au niveau de l'ambiance et de la décoration.

- Mouais, pourquoi pas. Répondit-il d'un air peu enthousiaste.

- Ecoute, c'est tout ce qu'on a vu que t'as aucune envie de m'aider alors je vais considérer que t'es d'accord.

Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione nota les idées qu'elle avait eues. Elle remarqua bien vite que cela ne suffirait pas forcément aux professeurs.

- Il nous faudrait une autre idée... peut-être à propos du costume des élèves, je sais pas trop. Allez la fouine remue toi !

Draco lui jeta un regard noir en entendant le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné. L'épisode de sa transformation en fouine était une période de sa vie qu'il aurait bien aimé oublier. Malgré son envie de lui rabattre le caquet, il préféra se taire pour réfléchir et pouvoir être tranquille. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Draco se lança.

- On pourrait demander aux personnes de se déguiser, commença-t-il.

- Mais quelle idée merveilleuse Malefoy, tu te surpasses aujourd'hui ! Coupa-t-elle.

- Si tu me laissais finir tu pourrais peut-être connaître mon idée ! A moins que tu préfères te débrouiller seule ! J'aurais qu'à expliquer au professeur McGonagall que tu voulais pas que je t'aide ! Moi ça me dérange pas ! Répliqua-t-il.

Hermione fut bien obligée de se taire, elle savait qu'elle avait réagi avant qu'il aie fini de parler. Elle lui fit donc signe d'enchaîner.

- Donc, je disais que les personnes pourraient se déguiser tout en changeant leur apparence.

- Comment ça ?

- T'es sensée être la Miss Je-sais-tout non ? Tu devrais savoir qu'avec des sorts, on peut changer son apparence. Par exemple ceux qui seraient déguisés en vampires pourraient se rallonger les canines, se colorer les cheveux en noir, les yeux en rouge... Ca ferait plus réaliste et on reconnaîtrait moins les autres.

Draco était très fier de son idée et Hermione devait admettre qu'elle était originale et qu'au moins, elle était réalisable sans problèmes.

- Oui ça pourrait être pas mal. Dit-elle.

- Pas mal ? C'est génial tu veux dire ! Répondit-il.

- C'est bon Malefoy, c'est pas non plus une idée exceptionnelle ! C'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! Maintenant il faudrait régler les détails. Rajouta-t-elle en notant l'idée de Draco.

- Quoi ? Quels détails ? Les profs peuvent se débrouiller non ? Déjà qu'on a fait la moitié du boulot alors il peuvent bien faire quelque chose eux aussi !

Hemione ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle entendit Draco se révolter contre les profs. Il était totalement ridicule. Le rire d'Hermione n'échappa pas à Draco qui détestait qu'on se moque de lui.

- Qu'est ce que t'as Granger ? Demanda-t-il, énervé.

- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait juste devoir donner une ou deux idées comme ça et que ça leur suffirait ? Non mais à ton avis pourquoi ils nous ont donné deux semaines ?

- Parce qu'ils pensent qu'on est pas doués, je sais pas moi mais je suis pas un elfe de maison ! C'est pas mon travail !

- Techniquement si, t'es préfet-en-chef je te rappelle ! Et pour toi, rendre un projet écrit c'est quoi ?

- Pfff.

- Le professeur McGonagall attend un projet rédigé qui explique tout dans les détails.

- C'est bon j'ai compris. On s'y met ou pas là !

Hermione sourit mais ne répliqua rien. Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Pour les sorts de transformation, je pense qu'il faudrait demander au professeur McGonagall de réserver un ou deux de ses cours à les apprendre.

- Et aussi au professeur Rogue, il y a des potions qui permettent de changer de taille par exemple.

- D'accord mais je pense pas qu'il en ai très envie. Sinon pour les décorations, on pourrait demander à Fred et Georges de nous donner des farces et attrapes, ça devrait pas leur poser de problèmes de nous aider pour ça.

- Fred et Georges, c'est les Weasley qui sont partis en balai pendant la cinquième année ? Demanda Draco en essayant de retrouver de qui elle parlait.

- Oui c'est ça.

Draco et Hermione sourirent en repensant à l'enfer qu'Ombrage avait du supporter à leur départ et pendant tout le temps où elle était restée à Poudlard. Hermione fut étonnée de pouvoir avoir une discussion civilisée avec Draco. Elle se dépêcha de passer à la suite de peur qu'il ne recommence à l'insulter et à refuser de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Pour la fumée et les tremblements de terre on fait comment ?

Draco réfléchit. Il ne connaissait aucun sort qui pouvait convenir mais il devait bien y en avoir. Hermione aimait les livres de toute façon alors il pourrait la laisser chercher non ?

- J'ai aucune idée de comment on peut faire. Il va falloir faire des recherches.

- D'accord, je passerai chercher des livres à la bibliothèque demain. Répondit-elle.

Puis elle se rendit compte du léger sourire moqueur de Draco et le fusilla du regard.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais aussi en prendre pour toi. Il est pas question que je fasse tout le boulot pour toi ! On va se partager les tâches.

- Granger, essaie pas de me donner des ordres ! Répliqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira. Et c'était reparti pour un tour ! Il était temps qu'il arrête de lui donner des ordres à elle aussi.

- C'est pas mes ordres mais ceux de McGonagall et maintenant redescend sur terre, t'as pas non plus à me donner d'ordres.

- Granger, au cas où t'as pas remarqué, j'ai beaucoup plus de raisons de te donner des ordres que toi.

- Mais bien sûr, encore ces histoires de sang pur ! C'est pas moi qui criait de peur cette nuit.

Draco se leva brusquement, renversant la table au passage. Hermione sursauta et se recula. Elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Draco sembla sur le point de la frapper pendant quelques instants. Il la regardait d'un air agressif et haineux et elle voyait ses poings fermés, ses ongles lui rentraient dans la peau tellement il les serraient. Finalement, il partit dans sa chambre sans rien lui faire, sans rien rajouter. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment eu peur. Elle était cependant légèrement étonnée qu'il se soit maîtrisé ainsi. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à la frapper ou à lui lancer un sort. Et pourtant il n'avait rien tenté et s'était retenu de toutes ses forces. Elle ramassa les feuilles en soupirant et les rangea. Ils devraient bien reprendre ce travail dans la semaine.

Draco n'avait qu'une envie : tout casser. Elle avait osé utiliser ce rêve contre lui. Elle avait dépassé les limites et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien lui faire, elle venait de lui rappeler son rêve et il se sentait incapable de la frapper, de peur de se laisser emporter. Il retourna dans sa chambre et après avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation, cassa tout ce qu'il pouvait casser dans sa chambre. Il réparerait tout le lendemain ou alors un elfe de maison s'en occuperait. Il n'avait pas la tête à se préoccuper des conséquences.

Hermione avait espéré qu'ils pourraient parler tranquillement, après tout, tout avait bien commencé ! Ils avaient fait des plans et ne s'étaient pas trop insultés mais elle avait eu le malheur de dire la phrase qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire à propos de son rêve de la nuit et tout avait dégénéré. Elle était vraiment stupide quand elle s'y mettait !

L'avantage qu'elle voyait à leur idée pour le bal serait qu'elle pourrait peut-être se rapprocher de lui suffisamment pour savoir si il était ou non mangemort si elle arrivait à se donner une apparence totalement différente.

#

Voilà ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Review please !!


	7. Chapitre 7 : préparer le bal

Voilà le chapitre suivant !

**KittySee :** Merci beaucoup ! J'avais du mal à m'exprimer comme je le voulais mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Celui la est un peu plus long. Sinon, le bal d'Halloween devrait bientôt arriver. Dans deux ou trois chapitre je dirais, ça dépendra ! J'essaie de faire un Draco qui correspond à l'idée que j'en ai et pour l'instant, vu qu'il est un peu attiré par Hermione mais qu'il essaie de s'en protéger en la repoussant, je pense que c'est normal qu'il ait cette attitude.

**Lana NEMESIS :** La voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**AngeBlond17 :** Merci, ça me fait plaisir d'écrire cette fiction, ça doit faire 2 ans que j'avais cette idée en tête mais j'avais pas le courage de l'écrire, je pensais pas que ça plairait !

**Et merci aussi à toutes celles qui lisent l'histoire sans écrire de reviews.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_L'avantage qu'elle voyait à leur idée pour le bal serait qu'elle pourrait peut-être se rapprocher de lui suffisamment pour savoir si il était ou non mangemort si elle arrivait à se donner une apparence totalement différente._

La semaine qui suivit, Hermione chercha à parler à Draco pour s'excuser et travailler sur leur projet mais celui-ci utilisait tous les moyens possibles pour l'éviter. Ils étaient toujours assis à côté en cours de Potions mais les potions devenaient de plus en plus difficiles et demandaient énormément de concentration. Elle ne pouvait donc pas profiter de ces moments pour lui parler. A la fin des cours, Draco partait toujours à toute vitesse et elle n'avaient aucune chance de s'expliquer. De plus, Harry et Ron la surveillaient car ils avaient remarqué qu'elle était ailleurs et semblait chercher quelqu'un continuellement. Ils ne leur restait que deux semaines pour mettre le projet sur pied et ils ne se parlaient plus, même pas pour s'insulter. Hermione commença à penser qu'elle avait dû le blesser vraiment pour qu'il refuse même de se battre avec elle. Elle décida donc le vendredi soir de ne pas passer la soirée avec ses amis mais d'attendre plutôt Draco dans leur salle commune. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter et elle pourrait s'excuser. Elle espérait qu'ils travailleraient le lendemain et qu'ils boucleraient leur projet. Vu la façon dont le premier rendez-vous s'était déroulé, elle préférait éviter qu'ils ne soient trop nombreux.

Le soir, comme prévu, elle quitta ses amis juste après le dîner, en se débrouillant pour qu'ils finissent de manger avant Draco. Elle remonta en vitesse à ses appartements et s'installa dans le canapé, face au portrait qui leur servait d'entrée. Elle attendit qu'il arrive en lisant un livre. Ou plutôt en essayant de lire. Elle était en effet beaucoup plus nerveuse qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'idée de la réaction que Draco pourrait avoir et l'appréhendait. Elle était donc totalement incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture plus de quelques secondes. Après avoir remarqué qu'elle relisait la même ligne depuis un quart d'heure, Hermione se leva et entreprit de marcher pour se détendre. Elle marcha ainsi pendant une bonne heure avant de s'arrêter brusquement, se demandant si Draco n'était pas déjà dans sa chambre. Après tout, il avait peut-être pris un autre chemin qu'elle, plus court ! Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de celui-ci et entrouvrit la porte très doucement. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas là. Elle se redressa donc et, alors qu'elle refermait la porte, une voix la fit sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger ! T'es encore allée fouiller dans ma chambre ou quoi ?

Hermione se retourna, les joues rosissantes. Elle s'était encore fourrée dans le pétrin. Elle devait avoir un don pour ça.

- Non. Je te cherchais. Répondit-elle calmement.

- Bah maintenant que tu m'as trouvé, fous moi la paix. Répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- J'avais besoin de te parler. Continua-t-elle.

- Pas moi. J'ai pas que ça à faire tu vois ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il ignora Hermione qui s'avançait vers lui et passa à côté d'elle pour aller dans sa chambre. Hermione l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter, puis, réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas arranger son humeur, elle retira sa main. Cependant, Draco s'était retourné, plus qu'énervé.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! Tu m'as attendu juste pour me faire chier ou quoi ?

Hermioen se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir la discussion posée qu'elle aurait voulue et décida donc de juste dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Au moins il ne pourrait pas l'accuser de ne pas s'excuser.

- Je voulais te dire que j'aurais pas du dire ça c'est tout. Voilà je m'excuse. Lâcha-t-elle.

Draco, surpris qu'elle ne tente pas plutôt de répliquer en l'insultant resta immobile à la regarder. Il fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait ses excuses.

- Et il faudrait qu'on travaille ensemble demain. Rajouta-t-elle.

- T'es vraiment pas possible ! On peut pas se reposer ici ! C'est bon, on bossera demain. A 20h, après le dîner comme ça on aura la soirée.

Il partit sans attendre davantage et alla s'étaler sur son lit. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait d'elle même s'excuser et avait été pris par surprise. Il désespérait d'avance à l'idée de devoir continuer l'organisation du bal car il était sûr qu'Hermione trouverait toujours quelque chose à refaire ou à améliorer. Il n'auraient certainement pas fini aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Hermione, elle, était contente d'avoir pu avoir ce semblant de discussion avec Draco. Il avait accepté ses excuses et ils allaient avancer le projet. Elle ne demandait rien de plus. Elle alla donc à son tour se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle passa toute sa journée avec Ginny, les deux garçons se préparant pour le premier match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu la semaine suivante contre les Poufsouffles. La situation du côté de Ginny et Harry n'avait visiblement pas évolué. Elles parlèrent donc principalement du bal préparé par Hermione. Celle-ci avait bien sûr déjà expliqué à Ginny en quoi consisterait ce bal et elles avaient passé l'après-midi à chercher quelle tenue elles pourraient porter et quels changements elles apporteraient à leur physique. Elles rejoignirent Harry et Ron au moment du dîner et ils parlèrent du match qui se préparait, faisant déjà des pronostics sur le résultat. Si Harry ne craignait pas l'attrapeur, les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle s'étaient bien améliorés et Ron stressait déjà à l'idée de devoir les arrêter.

Comme prévu, après le dîner, Hermione se dirigea vers ses appartements et elle trouva Draco qui était bien à l'heure, déjà en train de préparer les feuilles qui leur servaient de brouillon. Elle était plutôt étonnée de ne pas avoir à l'attendre vu l'enthousiasme qu'il avait montré à l'idée de devoir venir travailler mais elle ne releva pas. Cette fois ci il fallait qu'ils apprennent à collaborer sans s'engueuler en permanence. Elle s'installa donc en silence en face de Draco, sortit de quoi écrire et releva la tête.

- Alors. Il faudrait faire une liste de tout ce dont on aura besoin pour le bal.

Ils discutèrent longtemps pour déterminer le matériel nécessaire à l'organisation du bal. Ils travaillèrent aussi bien sur la décoration que sur le buffet et la musique. Ils arrivèrent à établir la liste de ce matériel assez rapidement comparé à ce qu'Hermione avait imaginé. Ils avaient en effet réussi à ne pas trop se contredire et elle était soulagée qu'ils aient fini cette partie du boulot. Ils ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver les sorts et potions qui leur permettraient de transformer leur apparence pour les donner aux professeurs concernés et à établir un plan approximatif de la Grande Salle une fois transformée pour le bal et ils auraient fini.

- Bon. Il faut faire le plan de la salle de bal. Dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais à quoi ça sert ? S'exclama Draco.

- A ton avis ? A savoir comment ils doivent arranger l'espace. Si on veut que ça ressemble à ce qu'on a imaginé, il vaut mieux leur laisser un plan. Répondit-elle.

- Mouais. Répondit-il, peu attiré par l'idée que ce soit les professeurs qui arrangent la déco.

Il prit un crayon et une feuille et fit un rectangle à main levée.

- Mais pas comme ça Malefoy ! Ça ressemble à rien là ton truc !

- Mais on s'en fout, c'est juste un schéma non ? Répliqua-t-il. Et comment tu veux faire en plus ?

- Pfff et c'est toi qui est sensé bien connaître le monde des sorciers ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui prit la feuille des mains, effaça ce qu'il avait fait à l'aide d'un sort et, en utilisant un autre sort, elle fit apparaître un nouveau rectangle, cette fois-ci avec une échelle afin qu'il représente vraiment la Grande Salle. C'est vrai, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire quelque chose de trop différent de la réalité, sinon ils ne pourraient rien comprendre le jour de la préparation du bal et celle-ci deviendrait un enfer. Elle montra la feuille à Draco avec un léger sourire victorieux ce qui fit soupirer Draco.

- Je vois pas ce que ça change. Râla-t-il.

Hermione sourit ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

- J'ai l'impression d'être face à Ron quand tu réagis comme ça. Dit-elle en riant.

- Me compare pas à la belette ! Cracha-t-il.

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre pour ne pas envenimer la discussion et décida qu'ils feraient mieux d'avancer le plan voir même de le finir avant d'aller se coucher.

- Alors, comment on organise ? Demanda-t-elle. Je pense qu'on devrait mettre le buffet ici, l'estrade pour la musique ici, et des tables par là.

Pour chaque chose, elle lançait un sort qui les faisait apparaître sur le plan. Draco, qui ne voyait rien se leva et se plaça derrière Hermione.

- Mouais, pourquoi pas, sinon il faudrait voir aussi si on peut mettre le dispositif pour les tremblements de terre par ici. Dit-il.

Il se pencha par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et montra l'endroit dont il parlait du doigt. Il pouvait sentir la douce odeur légèrement parfumée de sa peau et eut une brusque envie d'embrasser cette peau si fine. Hermione n'osait pas tourner la tête et fixait donc la feuille. Elle sentait le souffle de Draco sur sa peau et avait remarqué que celui-ci était irrégulier. Elle essaya de se reprendre.

- Il faudrait voir quelle place il va prendre. Je connais pas sa taille. Dit-elle.

Draco dut faire un énorme effort pour ne rien faire. Il se releva lentement, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

- Je vais envoyer un hibou au producteur pour en connaître les dimensions, on devrait savoir ça demain.

- D'accord. Bon bah je pense qu'on devrait arrêter pour ce soir, il est déjà tard et on n'a pas toutes les infos dont on a besoin.

- Bien. Répondit Draco. On se revoit demain et on finira le plan. Il faudra aussi qu'on s'occupe de la liste à donner aux professeurs dès demain pour qu'ils puissent arranger leurs cours de la semaine prochaine, sinon ils seront jamais prêts pour le bal.

- Ok alors demain dans l'après-midi comme ça on ira directement rendre notre projet au professeur McGonagall. Répondit Hermione en se levant de sa chaise.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Ils eurent tous les deux beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, troublés par le rapprochement qui s'était effectué dans la soirée. Ils avaient pu parler comme deux amis ou presque alors qu'ils ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Dès que leur travail en commun serait terminé, Draco espérait bien pouvoir reprendre leurs anciennes habitudes. Il n'allait tout de même pas se rapprocher d'une sang-de-bourbe !

Le lendemain, à 20h, ils étaient tous les deux assis autour de leur table de salon, chacun avec sa pile de livres. Ils sentaient bien la tension présente entre eux et Hermione regrettait un peu qu'elle soit là, les empêchant de travailler comme ils avaient pu le faire la veille. Après un moment de flottement, Draco ayant reçu la réponse qu'ils attendaient, ils peaufinèrent leur plan, ajoutant le plus de détails possible. Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure, ils avaient un plan en couleurs et qui représentait parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient imaginé au départ. Chacun avait ajouté sa touche à la décoration et le résultat était plutôt positif.

- Bon, comme prévu je me suis occupée de chercher les sorts qu'il faudrait apprendre pour changer d'apparence pour le bal. J'ai trouvé des sorts de métamorphose pour changer des aspects du visage ou du corps mais j'en ai aussi trouvé pour préparer nos tenues. Je pense que le professeur Flitwick pourrait nous les apprendre. Ça permettra aux élèves de créer leurs tenues eux-mêmes ou en tout cas de modifier des tenues pour qu'elles soient à leur goût. Commença Hermione.

- Okay, moi j'ai trouvé des potions pour changer la couleur des yeux, des cheveux, de la peau et aussi pour changer de taille. Sinon, j'ai aussi trouvé un sort pour changer de voix très légèrement. Comme ça on pourra vraiment pas se reconnaître parce que sinon ça sert à rien ! Continua Draco.

- Oui, bonne idée. Par contre, on a le niveau nécessaire pour le faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Normalement, il devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. Il est pas super simple mais on est capable de le faire. Répondit-il.

- Je préfère pas imaginer la tête de Rogue quand on va lui demander de nous apprendre à faire une potion pour changer de couleur de cheveux ! Il va faire une crise ! Dit-elle en riant.

Draco sourit en essayant d'imaginer la situation. Il n'allait vraiment pas être content. Il avait toujours trouvé les bals stupides alors si en plus les élèves venaient avec les cheveux multicolores et surtout si c'était son rôle de les aider... Après un bon moment de fou rire, les préfets-en-chef se mirent au travail. A 17h, ils étaient prêts. Ils partirent donc en direction du bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors. Cette fois-ci, ils parlèrent pendant leur trajet. Leur sujet était le bal mais c'était déjà un bon début. Ils frappèrent à la porte du professeur McGonagall et celle-ci les fit entrer. Ils s'installèrent en silence et Hermione tendit leur dossier.

- Voilà professeur. On a fini le projet tout à l'heure.

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit des grands yeux, visiblement incrédule. Elle prit le dossier que lui tendait Hermione et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il était très complet et parfaitement bien exécuté. Elle était impressionnée par le rendu de leur plan, très réaliste. Elle avait visiblement sous-estimé leur capacité à collaborer. Elle releva la tête.

- Il faudrait donc que les cours des deux prochaines semaines soient réservés à la préparation du bal, c'est ça ? De mon côté, ça ne pose pas de problèmes. La métamorphose humaine devait être abordée. J'avais prévu de faire un autre chapitre avant mais je peux changer mon programme. Les sorts que vous m'avez donnés me paraissent réalisables. Par contre, je ne sais pas si les potions que vous citez sont faisables à votre niveau.

- J'ai vérifié et normalement on doit avoir le niveau pour les faire. Répondit Draco.

- Eh bien si vous avez tout prévu, je pense que ça doit être bon. Je vous propose de me suivre, nous allons immédiatement prévenir le professeur Dumbledore des changements à prévoir pour les semaines à venir, il devrait d'ailleurs faire l'annonce ce soir puisque tout est prêt. Continua le professeur McGonagall en se levant.

Les deux préfets-en-chef ne s'attendaient pas à devoir aller rencontrer le directeur. Ils espéraient que leur projet seraient accepté sans problèmes, il était trop tard pour recommencer. Ils suivirent donc leur professeur de métamorphose en silence. Le professeur Dumbledore leur ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. Visiblement il savait déjà de quoi ils venaient lui parler.

- Entrez donc. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? Proposa-t-il en leur montrant un panier de bonbons.

Les élèves refusèrent poliment et allèrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils face au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci s'installa à son tour et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall après avoir longuement observé Hermione et Draco.

- Alors, que dois-je annoncer aux élèves pour le bal ? Demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, le projet de Mlle Granger et de M Malefoy consiste à ce que tout le monde soit anonyme et pour ça, il faudrait que nous travaillons en cours sur des sorts et potions pour qu'ils puissent se transformer. Répondit-elle.

- C'est une excellente idée ! Cela devrait aider au rapprochement entre les maisons ! Dit-il, enthousiaste. Les deux prochaines semaines seront donc utilisées pour apprendre ces sorts et potions. Je préviendrai les professeurs tout à l'heure. De toute façon, je pense faire l'annonce ce soir pendant le dîner. Bien sûr, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les préfets-en-chef, vous n'irez pas en cours le jour du bal pour pouvoir installer la décoration.

Draco et Hermione restèrent bouche bée. Quoi ? Ils allaient devoir s'occuper de l'installation en plus ? Mais c'était pas prévu au début ! Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter, leur professeur de métamorphose les entrainant déjà dehors. Ils se dirigèrent encore abasourdis vers la Grande Salle pour assister au dîner. A peine assise, Hermione expliqua aux autres que le bal allait être annoncé dans la soirée et les garçons qui n'avaient pu obtenir d'informations de la part d'Hermione avant étaient impatients de connaître l'idée qu'elle avait eue. Ils mangèrent distraitement et parlèrent peu, à part pour essayer d'obtenir quelques indices mais Hermione les avait rembarrés, leur répliquant qu'ils pouvaient bien attendre quelques minutes que le directeur fasse son annonce.

A la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit immédiatement dans le salle. Les élèves observaient leur directeur avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à leur dire.

- Comme vous le savez, un bal d'Halloween aura lieu le 31 octobre pour les élèves de 6ème et 7ème année. Vos préfets-en-chef on travaillé pendant deux semaines pour mettre sur pied un projet. Cette année, vous allez devoir transformer votre apparence pour être anonyme. Pour cela, précisa le directeur, les deux prochaines semaines, vous allez avoir des cours de métamorphose et de potions en accord avec ce projet. Le 31 octobre, les cours de l'après-midi seront annulés pour que vous puissiez vous préparer.

Le directeur se rassit et la Grande Salle fut envahie par les cris et les rires de jeunes filles impatientes d'apprendre à se métamorphoser.

- Alors c'est ça votre idée ? C'est super ! Mais comment on fera pour se reconnaître tous les quatre ? Demanda Ron.

- Ron, soupira Hermione, le but c'est justement de pas se reconnaître et de plutôt passer du temps avec d'autres élèves sans préjugés.

Ron paraissait peu amusé par l'idée de ne pas savoir à qui il allait parler. De plus, il avait prévu d'inviter Hermione au bal et ce projet bouleversait tous ses plans. Il passa le reste du repas à bougonner pendant que les autres réfléchissaient au sorts qu'ils allaient apprendre. Hermione retourna ensuite à ses appartements, soulagée de ne plus avoir à entendre le boucan que faisaient les filles, toutes excitées à l'idée de l'approche du bal. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle trouva Draco assis dans le canapé. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à côté. Il se tourna vers elle.

- Dégage Granger ! Cracha-t-il.

- Mais...

- C'est pas parce qu'on a été obligés de bosser ensemble que je vais continuer de supporter ta présence quand c'est pas obligatoire ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Et voilà ! Les derniers chapitres étaient un peu en retard mais bientôt j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire ! La j'avoue qu'entre les derniers DS, le code de la route à passer, les heures de conduite et mon examen d'italien qui approche, c'était difficile de tout faire mais dans une ou deux semaines ça ira mieux ! J'essaie quand même de pas trop décaler. Et si possible je vous en posterai en avance pour compenser !!!

Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	8. Chapitre 8 : rapprochement et disputes

Tout d'abord je suis vraiment DESOLEE de ce retard. Ma semaine a été très chargée, tous les derniers DS, mon examen d'italien (que j'ai foiré en beauté au passage) qui durait quand même 5 heures alors j'ai du réviser et puis mes examens de TP de Physique-chimie aujourd'hui donc c'était dur. Normalement je devrai avoir plus de temps cette semaine vu qu'il y a plus de notes !

Maintenant : les reviews !

**KittySee : **On me dit souvent que je suis sadique lol, et je suis pas sûre que ce chapitre va changer ! Je t'avouerai que j'avais bien envie aussi mais bon, tu devrais aimer ce chapitre alors laisse ton chat tranquille ! C'est effectivement possible qu'elle soit obligée de lui enlever sa chemise... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire

**Lana NEMESIS :** voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours ! Et le bal devrait avoir lieu soit le prochain chapitre, soit celui d'après, selon mon inspiration et ma sadicité du moment !! lol

A part ça, j'ai remarqué que plus j'avance dans l'histoire, moins j'ai de reviews. C'est sensé être normal ? Non ? Alors je compte sur vous !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_- C'est pas parce qu'on a été obligés de bosser ensemble que je vais continuer de supporter ta présence quand c'est pas obligatoire ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !_

Hermione resta immobile, étonnée. Elle pensait qu'ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendus et ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde qu'il la rejetterait comme ça dès qu'ils auraient fini de travailler. Draco la fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te barrer ? Tu croyais peut-être qu'on était amis ? Non mais tu rêves, si c'était pas le directeur qui nous avait demandé de bosser sur ce projet, je me serai jamais abaissé à travailler avec une sang-de-bourbe ! Maintenant tu pourrais arrêter de polluer mon air ? Lâcha-t-il.

- Non mais c'est bon Malefoy ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

- Pour quelqu'un à qui tu dois encore une faveur, alors fais attention à toi. Eh oui, je l'ai pas oublié notre duel, j'ai même une excellente idée de ce que tu pourrais faire. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. Alors dégage maintenant !

Hermione, qui avait en effet espéré qu'après tout ce temps, Malefoy aurait oublié le fait qu'elle avait perdu un duel contre lui, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le sourire en coin que Draco avait eu en lui parlant et elle redoutait son idée. Elle préféra partir, en claquant bien sa porte au passage, furieuse d'avoir accepté de faire un duel avec lui. Il lui fallut une bonne demie-heure pour se calmer et pouvoir se reposer.

Draco de son côté était satisfait de cette réaction et travailla toute la soirée à sa tenue pour le bal. Il devait être éblouissant pour attirer le plus de filles possibles. Il réussit ainsi un moment à se sortir Hermione de la tête et il en était ravi.

Le lendemain devait donc être la première journée de cours avec le bal pour thème et les élèves étaient tous pressés de commencer ce travail. La journée promettait d'être bien plus intéressante que d'habitude. En effet, les élèves voyaient un réel intérêt à ces cours tandis que les cours habituels ne les inspirait pas du tout. Le premier cours des Gryffondors était Botanique et ils travaillèrent à retirer de la sève d'une plante, sève qu'ils devaient utiliser dans l'après-midi pour fabriquer une potion. Le deuxième cours était beaucoup plus intéressant pour eux puisqu'ils avaient métamorphose. Ils passèrent toute l'heure à essayer de transformer leur visage. Les filles notamment étaient ravie à l'idée de pouvoir changer tout ce qui ne leur plaisait pas mais malheureusement pour elles, elles se rendirent vite compte qu'ils leur faudrait plusieurs cours pour maîtriser les sorts nécessaires. Seule Hermione parvint à lancer un sort mais le changement était minime, elle avait juste réussi à transformer légèrement la forme de son nez. Les élèves sortirent de ce cours un peu désespérés.

Le déjeûner fut particulièrement calme car ils s'étaient tous énormément dépensés pendant leurs cours. Le premier cours de leur après-midi était Potions et comme les préfets-en-chef s'y étaient attendus, le professeur Rogue n'était visiblement pas enchanté de devoir travailler sur un sujet qui lui paraissait ridicule et totalement inutile. La première potion devait leur servir à modifier la couleur et la texture de leur cheveux et lorsque les élèves virent les instructions, ils regrettèrent qu'ils n'y ait pas plutôt un sort pour arriver à ce résultat. Chacun choisit les ingrédients qui correspondaient au changement qu'ils voulaient obtenir et Hermione fut soulagée de pouvoir travailler seule même si elle était à côté de Draco. Sa potion avait la couleur attendue lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un ingrédient. Elle se dépêcha d'aller le chercher mais lorsqu'elle revint, elle se rendit compte que la couleur avait changé. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers Draco mais celui-ci semblait plongé dans sa potion. La fin du cours approchait et Hermione n'avait pas le temps de recommencer, elle décida donc d'ignorer ce changement de couleur et de considérer qu'il était normal.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Rogue exigea qu'ils boivent leur potion pour la tester. Les élèves n'étaient pas rassurés à cette idée mais tous se plièrent aux ordres sans rien dire. Le résultat fut catastrophique. La plupart des élèves avaient fait des erreurs et se retrouvaient avec des cheveux gris, blancs ou alors secs comme de la paille. Hermione n'avait pas obtenu un meilleur résultat. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire déjà secs et touffus étaient désormais encore plus volumineux et crépus. Draco quant à lui avait teinté ses cheveux en noirs et le résultat était plutôt pas mal. Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur la raison de son résultat. Le professeur Rogue, après leur avoir fait un discours sur leur nullité, leur distribua des antidotes et ils retrouvèrent tous leurs cheveux d'origine, à leur plus grand soulagement.

La semaine continua ainsi et les sorts et potions qu'ils devaient apprendre se révélèrent tous aussi difficiles, cependant, ils progressaient et lorsque le week-end arriva, ils maîtrisaient un certain nombre de petits sorts qui leur permettraient d'obtenir des résultats intéressants. Malheureusement pour eux, ils savaient que la deuxième semaine allait être encore plus difficile et Hermione, qui devait constamment surveiller sa potion pour que Draco ne la lui fasse pas louper commençait à se demander si ils auraient les capacités suffisantes pour réussir toutes les potions. La métamorphose étant sa matière préférée, elle avait moins de mal que les autres mais les sorts à effectuer n'en était pas moins difficiles. Ils accueillirent donc tous le week-end avec soulagement.

Hermione et Ginny passèrent leur samedi ensemble à travailler sur leurs robes. En effet, la partie couture avait été terminée pendant le cours de sorts et enchantements et elles avaient donc pu commencer à mettre en place leur tenue. Elles avaient bien sûr dû renoncer à certaines idées qu'elles avaient eu car elles étaient trop difficiles à réaliser mais dans l'ensemble, elles étaient plutôt fières du résultat. Elles prirent aussi le temps de décider de certains détails de leur visage qu'elles voulaient transformer, en évitant bien sûr de trop en révéler. En effet, Hermione avait insisté sur le fait qu'il faudrait garder l'anonymat au maximum même si elles auraient aimé passer du temps ensemble.

Le soir même, Hermione retourna dans ses appartements et se retrouva face à Draco qu'elle avait pourtant évité jusque là.

- Alors Granger, on essaie de se rendre présentable ? Désolé de te dire ça mais y a aucune chance que tu t'embellisse, même avec des sorts ! Dit-il en pointant sa robe du doigt.

- Fous moi la paix deux minutes Malefoy ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Bah alors, t'es de mauvaise humeur ?

- Ouais c'est ça, maintenant tu me laisses ? Continua-t-elle.

- Non, j'en ai pas très envie tu vois. Répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. J'avais plutôt pensé qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Hermione fit une grimace de dégoût, Draco avait dû boire et il sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Elle le repoussa.

- T'as trop bu Malefoy, va cuver ailleurs !

Draco la rattrapa par le bras et le lui tordit légèrement tout en la rapprochant de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as peur de moi ? Dit-il avec un sourire malsain.

- Mais bien sûr, je crois que c'est plutôt les Serpentards les trouillards à l'origine non ? Répliqua-t-elle. Et lâche moi tu me fais mal ! Tu peux vraiment pas me laisser tranquille plus de quelques heures ?

- Pourquoi je ferai ça Granger ? J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu et il y a que toi alors je fais avec ce que j'ai. Tu vois, je suis pas compliqué quand je veux !

Draco commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement. Il la serra davantage et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione assez brutalement. Tout d'abord étonnée, elle ne réagit pas puis, furieuse, elle recula sa tête et lui donna une claque qui le fit la lâcher suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'éloigner de lui.

- T'es qu'un gros malade tu le sais ça ? Cria-t-elle.

Hermione se dépêcha de partir dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir de Draco. Il pouvait déjà être violent en temps normal mais alors saoul, elle ne préférait pas imaginer comment il allait réagir à la claque qu'elle lui avait donnée. Elle ferma sa porte à clé et entendit Draco donner des coups à celle-ci en criant. Elle renforça les sorts placés sur sa porte et attendit qu'il se calme. Elle tremblait légèrement, effrayée de la violence qu'il montrait dans ses coups. Encore une fois la même question revint : pourquoi était-il devenu comme cela ? Elle se promit de trouver une réponse au plus vite.

Draco finit par arrêter de frapper la porte et partit vers sa chambre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, il en avait juste eu envie et il l'avait fait. Il se demandait si c'était l'alcool qui l'avait poussé à agir comme cela où si il l'aurait de toute façon fait. La nuit fut plutôt agitée pour les deux préfets-en-chef et Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Elle sortit silencieusement de sa chambre pour ne pas alerter Draco et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivée au niveau de la porte, elle sentit un bras entourer sa taille et un souffle chaud contre son cou. Elle frissonna puis réalisa que la seule personne qui pouvait être présente à cette heure de la matinée était Draco. Elle se retourna brusquement mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, des lèvres vinrent s'emparer des siennes. Cette fois-ci, elle réagit au quart de tour mais Draco s'attendait à cette réaction et retint son bras avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre. Il la poussa doucement contre le mur et approfondit le baiser. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce baiser qui, tout d'abord impétueux était devenu plus doux.

Lorsque Draco se recula, Hermione devint écarlate de fureur et de honte mélangée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait depuis la veille ? Draco, de son côté, essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Encore, la veille il aurait pu mettre sa réaction sur le compte de l'alcool mais là ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se fasse des idées, sa réputation serait sérieusement endommagée. Et puis, c'était une sang-de-bourbe, il fallait absolument qu'il garde cela en tête. Il lui lança un regard dégoûté et fit un léger sourire victorieux.

- Alors comme ça tu as envie de moi Granger ?

- QUOI ? Attend, tu viens m'embrasser et après tu dis que j'ai envie de toi ? Non mais faut te faire soigner là ! Ca devient vraiment grave !

- Et alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? Si je me trompes pas, tu as même participé non ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit.

- A quoi tu joues Malefoy ! Râla-t-elle. D'abord hier soir, maintenant aujourd'hui. Tu peux vraiment pas te passer de moi on dirait !

- Te fais pas trop d'idées Granger, je voulais juste voir si je m'étais pas trompé à propos de toi, et j'ai gagné mon pari : t'es folle de moi.

Hermione était tellement furieuse après lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Il la dégoutait profondément à ce moment là. Elle avouait qu'elle aurait dû le repousser un peu plus mais elle n'était pas folle de lui ! Non. Elle sortait avec Ron et elle l'aimait.

- T'as oublié Ron espèce d'imbécile ! Si je sors avec lui c'est pas pour rien !

- Ca ne prouve rien Granger. Et tu sais, si t'as tellement envie de moi, viens dans ma chambre un de ces soirs. Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et se détourna de lui pour se diriger enfin vers la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'avantage. Elle s'enferma en vitesse et se laissa glisser par terre. Mais qu'est ce qui leur arrivait à tous les deux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder leur vieille relation d'ennemis, c'était beaucoup plus facile de le détester et de l'insulter ! Elle se passa inconsciemment le doigt sur les lèvres.

Draco avait exactement le même geste de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se frappa la tête. Il venait encore de tout faire foirer ! Il avait vraiment un don pour ça ! Il avait l'impression que son corps réagissait sans lui demander son avis et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était urgent que leur ancienne relation reprenne. Pour cela, il suffisait qu'Hermione le déteste. Cette tâche n'était pas très difficile, sa victoire lors du duel allait enfin lui servir.

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, Draco était déjà parti, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle alla rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa rapidement en face de Ron, sans lui dire bonjour. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder en face. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui et se demandait si elle allait pouvoir retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient au début. Elle mangea pour que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas mais elle était trop préoccupée pour avoir faim. A sa plus grande horreur, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, Ron vint la prendre par la taille et l'embrassa. Devant son manque de réaction, Ron se recula légèrement et la regarda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es malade ? Malefoy t'as fait du mal ?

Hermione se força à sourire.

- Non c'est rien, je suis juste pas vraiment réveillée. J'ai pas dormi cette nuit. Dit-elle, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Hermione croisa le regard de Ginny et comprit qu'il allait falloir qu'elle lui donne des explications à un moment ou à un autre. Les quatre amis passèrent la journée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les filles parlant pendant que les garçons jouaient aux échecs.

En fin d'après-midi, Ginny et Hermione allèrent dans la salle sur demande comme à leur habitude et s'installèrent confortablement. Hermione ne disait rien et Ginny la dévisageait.

- Bon alors, tu te décides à parler ? Demanda Ginny. Il s'est encore passé quelque chose avec Malefoy c'est ça ?

Hermione eut un léger sourire. Ginny la connaissait trop bien pour qu'elle puisse lui cacher quelque chose. Elle lui raconta donc tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et le matin même. Ginny fut tout d'abord furieuse que Draco ait agi comme cela mais réalisa assez vite qu'Hermione aurait pu le repousser. Une explication s'imposa à elle mais elle la rejeta aussitôt. Il fallait cependant qu'elle soit sûre.

- Hermione, me dit pas qu'il dit vrai, t'es pas amoureuse de lui ? Demanda-t-elle affolée.

- NON ! Surtout pas ! Répondit Hermione aussitôt. Enfin, je crois pas. Rajouta-t-elle plus bas, pensive.

Ginny la regarda, horrifiée. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Hermione n'était pas sûre ?

- Comment ça je crois pas ?

- Bah, je sais plus où j'en suis ! Je le supporte plus mais en même temps j'ai pas réussi à le repousser vraiment ce matin !

- Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Malefoy, notre pire ennemi ! Tu dois juste avoir été trop choquée. Oui, c'est forcément ça ! T'as pas réussi à réagir parce que t'étais surprise. Dit-elle en essayant de se convaincre.

- Pff, oui tu dois avoir raison. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas convaincue par l'explication de Ginny mais s'y accrocha comme elle pouvait. Elle ne voulait pas envisager autre chose. Elle se débrouilla pour changer de sujet au plus vite, pas du tout prête à y réfléchir plus longtemps. La discussion dériva donc sur le bal et elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter vêtements.

Après le dîner, Hermione resta un moment avec les autres dans la salle commune de Gryffondor puis elle fit sa ronde de préfète-en-chef. Celle-ci se déroula sans problème et elle rentra donc dans ses appartements assez tôt. Lorsqu'elle aperçût Draco, elle se retint de toute ses forces pour ne pas faire demi-tour mais il l'avait vue de toute façon et elle ne pouvait pas décemment s'en aller. Elle l'ignora donc royalement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Granger attend deux minutes !

Hermione soupira et se retourna lentement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ? Dépêche Malefoy, j'ai pas toute la soirée !

- Tu vas enfin pouvoir remplir ta part du marché. Tu sais, pour le duel que tu as perdu. Lâcha-t-il.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Maintenant à vous de bosser ! REVIEWS !!


	9. Chapter 9 : ruptures

Pour commencer, je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est le manque d'inspiration. Ce chapitre me plaisait pas, j'ai essayer de le refaire mais bon...

Le prochain chapitre sera dans 2 semaines parce que je pars en Bretagne et j'aurais pas d'ordi là-bas. J'aurais ensuite normalement 2-3 jours à la maison avant de partir en Espagne donc j'espère pouvoir l'écrire à ce moment là.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gaboury : **j'espère que ça va te plaire malgré le gros retard.

**Draco'swife14 : **Malheureusement, j'ai pas pu écrire vite avec les vacances ! Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil à ta fic dès que possible.

**KittySee :** T'as effectivement trouvé ce qu'il va lui demander. J'aime bien jouer les sadiques, je crois que c'est de famille ! Lol. C'est sûr que niveau reviews j'en attendait un peu plus mais bon... Tant que j'ai pas des critiques super négatives à la limite ! Eh ouais, c'est sûr qu'Hermione est un peu perdue en ce moment !

**Swetty-girl-35 :** Il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu de temps en temps ! Je vais être gentille cette fois ci.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

_Tu vas enfin pouvoir remplir ta part du marché. Tu sais, pour le duel que tu as perdu. Lâcha-t-il. _

Draco eut un sourire moqueur en voyant l'inquiétude d'Hermione. Il avait été difficile de choisir entre plusieurs idées qu'il avait mais étant donné qu'il devait éloigner Hermione le plus vite possible de lui, la plupart des idées avaient été éliminées. Il la fit patienter un instant, profitant de la domination qu'il exerçait ainsi sur elle. Hermione s'était tendue en entendant Draco. Elle redoutait ce que Draco allait lui demander. Elle avait longtemps espéré qu'il la ferait s'humilier par exemple mais en voyant le regard de Draco, elle devinait qu'il cherchait à la blesser.

- Rompt avec Ron, et avant le bal. Lâcha-t-il.

- QUOI ? Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais le faire ? T'es pas bien toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Justement, je crois que tu vas le faire. D'ailleurs, je pensai que tu saurais pourquoi Miss Je-sais-tout !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

- Tout simplement que chez les sorciers, lors d'un duel, la magie s'en mêle et si tu ne remplis pas ta part dans les temps, il faudra payer des intérêts. Et pour moi, ça sera en nature, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rajouta-t-il en lui jetant un regard éloquent.

Hermione enrageait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait lui arriver lorsqu'elle avait accepté le duel et elle était loin d'imaginer qu'elle serait obligée de remplir sa part du contrat. Eh oui, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait toujours refuser si besoin. Elle se retrouvait coincée, obligée de faire un choix, et elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle ne voyait aucune solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin, elle devait choisir entre Ron et sa virginité. Elle fusilla Draco du regard et partit dans sa chambre en essayant d'ignorer le ricanement de son colocataire.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle se doutait bien que remplir sa part du contrat serait difficile mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Rompre avec Ron reviendrait à lui dire adieu car elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait à mort et elle avait peur de perdre Harry et Ginny en même temps. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre tous les trois, les seules personnes qu'elle avait à ses côtés. D'un côté, sa relation avec Ron s'était déjà en partie dégradée pour elle. En sa compagnie, elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise et ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à être dans ses bras. Elle avait d'ailleurs la mauvaise habitude de penser à ce baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Draco chaque fois qu'elle embrassait Ron. De plus, elle ne voulait en aucun cas perdre sa virginité pour sauver un couple qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir voir durer, surtout avec Malefoy, qui avait toujours été son pire ennemi. Malgré ses remords, son choix penchait au fur et à mesure vers la première solution.

Elle eut une nuit très courte. Draco, lui, dormit enfin paisiblement, certain qu'Hermione et lui allaient pouvoir récupérer leur ancienne relation et qu'il arriverait ainsi à se la sortir de la tête, ce qui était impératif, surtout si il devait se retrouver face à son père. Il savait que Lucius sondait ses pensées à chacun de leur rendez-vous et que si il trouvait une image positive d'Hermione, il pouvait se considérer comme mort.

Le lundi matin, Hermione se réveilla en espérant avoir juste fait un cauchemard mais lorsqu'elle croisa Draco dans la salle commune, elle comprit que tout était réel. Il avait un air supérieur qui l'exaspéra. Elle se dépêcha donc de se préparer pour rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. En arrivant là-bas, elle fit signe à Ginny qu'elle aurait besoin de lui parler le plus vite possible. Hermione avait en effet décidé de tout lui raconter pour avoir au moins une chance de la garder comme amie si elle décidait vraiment de rompre avec Ron. Elles se retrouvèrent donc à l'heure du déjeûner dans la Salle sur demande.

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux. Ginny étaient inquiète car elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Hermione commença à parler.

- Tu te souviens du duel que j'ai fait avec Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est à propos de ça qu'il y a un problème, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que tu fasses ?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Que je rompe avec Ron. Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ginny resta muette un long moment. Hermione était de plus en plus anxieuse mais elle attendait que Ginny parle en premier.

- Tu...tu vas quand même pas le faire ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour son frère.

Hermione soupira.

- J'ai pas le choix, Ginny.

Hermione demanda à la Salle sur demande un livre sur les duels magiques et montra à Ginny un chapitre qui confirmait ce que Draco lui avait dit la veille : elle devrait remplir sa part du contrat à un moment ou à un autre. Elle précisa à Ginny ce que Draco voulait comme intérêts. Celle-ci regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

- Donc tu préfères abandonner ton couple ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Tu sais, avec Ron, c'est pas vraiment comme je l'espérais. Avec toutes ces histoires à propos de Malefoy, j'ai du mal à rester avec Ron. Et puis... je suis plus sûre de vouloir rester avec lui. Rajouta-t-elle plus bas.

- Quoi ? Mais pourtant tu l'aimes ! C'est pas ta faute si Malefoy est cinglé !

- Je crois que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça Ginny. Je sais plus si j'aime Ron ou pas ! Je suis complètement perdue.

Ginny resta silencieuse. Elle avait toujours espéré que Ron et Hermione se mettraient ensemble et entendre qu'Hermione n'aimait peut-être plus Ron effaçait ses rêves que celle-ci devienne sa belle-soeur. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle essaye de comprendre son amie avant de la juger.

- Tu sais que Ron est fou amoureux de toi au moins !

- Oui, et je pensais l'être aussi mais je me demande si je l'ai vraiment été. Au début, oui, je pense mais au bout d'un moment, je crois que c'est juste devenu un rêve. Je sais pas trop.

- Ecoute, si tu dois rompre avec Ron, je resterai de ton côté mais attend toi à ce qu'il ne te parle plus, voir, qu'il essaie de te le faire payer. Tu sais comment il est !

- Merci Ginny. Je ferai tout pour qu'il me pardonne, en espérant qu'il accepte.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas le faire ? Lui demanda Ginny.

- Je sais pas, j'ai jusqu'à vendredi avant le bal pour le faire mais je préfèrerai le faire le plus tôt possible, je pourrai pas lui mentir toute la semaine, faire comme si tout allait bien et puis rompre d'un coup vendredi.

- Non, par contre, tu pourrais peut-être atténuer la douleur en te disputant avec lui. Ca serait mieux que de rompre sans raison tu penses pas ? Proposa Ginny.

- L'idée de faire exprès de me disputer me plaît pas trop mais c'est certainement la meilleure chose à faire.

Elles durent interrompre leur discussion pour retourner en cours et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hermione ne répondit à aucune question, trop préoccupée. Elle passa tout son temps à chercher pour quelle raison elle pourrait se disputer avec Ron mais elle n'avait pour l'instant eu aucune idée. Elle improviserait le moment voulu. Elle passa sa soirée en compagnie de ses amis, espérant que Ron lui donnerait une occasion de casser mais il se comporta parfaitement bien, se préoccupant d'elle comme toujours. Il mangea même proprement pour une fois. A croire qu'il savait que leur couple était en danger. Elle retourna donc vers ses appartements sans avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'amorcer une dispute. Elle donna le mot de passe au portrait qui s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Bien évidemment, Draco était là à l'attendre pour la narguer, un sourire au lèvres.

- Alors ça avance ? Lui demanda-t-il .

Elle rageait mais elle ne voulait pas s'énerver, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait et elle refusait d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle respira un grand coup et se détendit. Elle lui répondit donc en souriant.

- Plutôt bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Puis elle se détourna pour aller se coucher. Elle passa en revue tous les défauts de Ron, cherchant lequel pourrait être exploité pour expliquer une rupture : son manque de savoir vivre, son mauvais caractère, son égoïsme... Elle tendait à penser que l'égoïsme de Ron était son plus gros défaut mais il faudrait réussir à le faire ressortir au plus vite et elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver. Draco, de son côté, savourait. Il avait en effet remarqué qu'Hermione avait eu du mal à ne pas lui crier dessus et il en était ravi.

Le lendemain, fut légèrement différent. Hermione trouva que Ron avait une attitude étrange. Il semblait plus distant que d'habitude et l'observait avec un air suspect. Hermione ne releva pas mais réalisa après avoir parlé avec Ginny que celle-ci avait aussi remarqué ce fait. Le jour suivant se déroula de la même façon mais Hermione ne réussit quand même pas à rompre. Draco continua de la narguer en lui rappelant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Le jeudi, Hermione se leva, décidée à provoquer une dispute. C'est pourquoi, après avoir suivi les cours habituels, se rendit à la bibliothèque, sachant bien que cela énerverait Ron qui trouvait qu'elle y passait trop de temps. Elle s'installa tranquillement à l'écart avec ses amis et se plongea dans ses livres. Ginny et Harry ayant fini leurs devoirs, partirent profiter d'un moment seuls tous les deux tandis que Ron attendait Hermione. Au bout d'une heure, il en eut assez.

- Bon, c'est bon tu dois avoir fini là ! Râla-t-il.

- Tu vois bien que non Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai pas encore fini le devoir que le professeur Flitwick nous a donné.

- Mais, Hermione, c'est pour la semaine prochaine ! T'auras qu'à le faire plus tard !

- Ron, c'est pas parce que tu es trop flemmard pour travailler que je dois pas m'avancer. Laisse moi travailler.

- J'aurais préféré qu'on passe du temps ensemble à discuter. Bougonna-t-il.

- Oui bah on verra plus tard. Dit-elle sans quitter son livre des yeux.

- En fait c'est ça, tu veux être tranquille, tu me regardes même pas quand je te parle ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Ron ! Arrête de croire que tout tourne autour de toi ! T'es vraiment qu'un égocentrique doublé d'un égoïste c'est pas croyable ! Je veux juste faire ce devoir de sortilèges, point.

- Attend, je passe tout mon temps avec toi, je m'occupe de toi, je m'inquiète pour toi et toi t'as même pas voulu aller plus loin qu'un baiser. C'est plutôt toi l'égoïste ! A moins que tu ne sois une hypocrite, qui joue les vierges effarouchées pour aller coucher avec d'autres derrière !

Hermione leva enfin les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas que la conversation dégénérerait à ce point. Elle lui en voulait et regrettait nettement moins d'avoir accepté de rompre avec lui.

- C'est comme ça que tu vois notre relation ? Un devoir ? S'exclama-t-elle. Et si t'es pas capable d'attendre pour aller plus loin, je crois qu'on a plus rien à faire ensemble ! Rajouta-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

Ron la regarda, furieux.

- T'inquiètes pas, tu seras vite remplacée ! Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de la bibliothèque.

Hermione courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté, elle avait besoin de parler avec Ginny. Elle déboula dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le couple qui s'était installé sur le canapé. Ginny comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème et s'excusa auprès d'Harry pour suivre Hermione jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. A peine arrivée, Hermione se mit à pleurer. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il ait pu lui dire des choses comme ça alors qu'il disait l'aimer. Evidemment, elle avait provoqué la dispute mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour qu'il lui réponde ainsi. Ginny attendit qu'elle se calme et Hermione lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé dans la bibliothèque. Ginny en resta bouche bée. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'attitude de son frère. Son comportement ressemblait plutôt à celui d'un serpentard, comme Draco. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé capable d'insulter Hermione de cette façon. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés, certes, mais jamais à ce point. Il avait pourtant l'air de l'aimer.

- Au moins, tu as rempli ta part du contrat et je crois que tu ne devrais pas le regretter.

- Oui, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Si il arrive à me dire ce genre de choses, on n'avait vraiment rien à faire ensemble.

- T'inquiètes pas, il va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Harry doit certainement déjà lui avoir fait des remarques ! La rassura-t-elle.

Hermione lui fit un léger sourire. Elle s'imaginait bien que Ginny n'appréciait pas le comportement de son frère et elle saurait très bien le lui faire comprendre. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la Grande Salle pour dîner, Ron sortait déjà. Les deux filles ne s'en préoccupèrent pas et mangèrent à leur rythme. Après le repas, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. A peine entrée, Ginny appela son frère d'un ton péremptoire et Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry qui, contrairement à ce que Ginny avait pensé n'était toujours pas au courant.

Celle-ci se fit un plaisir de lui raconter la scène et au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione, Ron n'eut même pas le plus léger signe de honte. Il les défiait tous les trois du regard et semblait tout à fait sûr de lui.

- Ron, tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui. Répondit-il.

- Non mais t'es pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça ? Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! S'écria Harry.

- Justement, je commence à en douter. Rétorqua Ron.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser, et immédiatement ! S'exclama Ginny.

Ron se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec une moue de dégoût.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirai, t'es pas mieux qu'elle, à coucher avec un peu tout le monde : Michael Corner, Dean Thomas...

Ginny le gifla avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Puis elle lui tourna le dos et partit en faisant signe aux deux autres de la suivre. Harry s'attarda un instant.

- Tu dépasses vraiment les bornes Ron.

Hermione laissa ses deux amis devant la salle commune. Ginny avait certainement besoin d'être tranquille avec Harry et il fallait qu'elle retourne à ses appartements. Elle était toujours sous le choc. Elle savait que Ron n'aimait pas le fait que Ginny sorte avec un garçon mais de là à dire qu'elle couche avec tout le monde... Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée à sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui la fit sursauter.

- Alors ? Demanda Draco.

Hermione se retourna.

- Alors c'est bon, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat. D'ailleurs je crois que je dois te remercier. Grâce à toi, je viens de me rendre compte que Ron n'était qu'un imbécile. J'ai bien fait de le quitter.

Elle partit dans sa chambre laissant un Draco plus qu'étonné. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Elle était contente d'avoir rompu avec Ron ? Ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans son plan. Au contraire, elle aurait du lui en vouloir, l'insulter un bon coup voir même lui lancer un sort mais pas le remercier avec un sourire !

Le jour du bal arriva enfin. Le petit-déjeûner qui d'habitude était un moment calme, chacun émergeant à son rythme, eut lieu dans un brouhaha infernal. Alors que les élèves partaient en cours, les deux préfets-en-chef restèrent dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs pour organiser l'arrivée du matériel pour la soirée.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Voilà un chapitre, pas très long je sais mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps et de l'inspiration pour l'écrire. On se retrouve dans 2 semaines minimum. Ce qui vous laisse largement le temps de m'écrire plein de reviews !!


	10. Chapter 10 : le bal d'Halloween

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Tout d'abord, désolé pour l'absence de 2 semaines mais j'étais en vacances et j'ai eu à peine 2 jours pour écrire ce chapitre et refaire ma valise puisque je repars en vacances pendant 2 semaines et ensuite peut être en Bretagne 1 semaine (donc je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir écrire la suite).

Ensuite, j'avoue être un peu déçue par le nombre peu conséquent de reviews c'est pourquoi je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur tous ceux qui m'écrivent régulièrement. Sans les reviews de certaines personnes (et plus particulièrement KittySee, Gaboury, swetty-girl-35 et Lana NEMESIS qui sont mes quatre plus gros reviewers) je crois que j'aurais arrêté depuis longtemps. C'est assez désespérant de poster des chapitre et de ne pas savoir si cela plait vraiment ou non, on se remet en question et on finit par ne plus avoir envie de faire des efforts c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pris du retard à certains moments.

Pour ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews et qui écrivent aussi, je suis sûrs que vous comprenez. D'ailleurs, je projette de lire vos fanfictions étant donné qu'elles ont l'air bien mais il faudra pour cela attendre la fin des vacances !

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**the lord of shadows : **ça je te le fais pas dire ! pour une fois que Malefoy sert à quelque chose !

**KittySee :** les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer entre Drago et Hermione à partir de ce chapitre pour ce qui est de ron, je suis d'accord avec toi ! xD

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Le jour du bal arriva enfin. Le petit-déjeuner qui d'habitude était un moment calme, chacun émergeant à son rythme, eut lieu dans un brouhaha infernal. Alors que les élèves partaient en cours, les deux préfets-en-chef restèrent dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs pour organiser l'arrivée du matériel pour la soirée._

Les deux préfets en chef se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs où seul Dumbledore était assis pour connaître les instructions. Hermione essayait de ne pas regarder Draco pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré les propos de Ron et avait sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il l'ignorait totalement. De son côté, Draco était encore endormi et même si Hermione n'avait pas pris ces précautions, il n'aurait rien remarqué. Lorsqu'ils se placèrent devant la table, le directeur se tourna vers eux.

- J'espère que vous êtes en forme car il va falloir vous concentrer pour tout préparer ! Ce matin, il va falloir installer tout ce qui peut-être installé sans déplacer les tables qui doivent encore servir pour le déjeuner et je voudrais aussi que vous aidiez Rusard et les elfes de maison à décorer les couloirs et vos salles communes respectives, je m'occuperai des deux maisons restantes. Le matériel se trouve dans le grand hall. Bien ! Continua-t-il en se levant. Il est temps que je vous laisse travailler. Je passerai en fin de matinée pour voir où vous en êtes.

Le directeur les laissa sans attendre. Hermione était surprise, elle s'était attendue à avoir de l'aide et ils se retrouvaient finalement seuls pour s'occuper de toute la Grande Salle. Si les professeurs avaient été présents, Draco aurait travaillé sans broncher mais là, elle désespérait à l'idée de la tâche qui l'attendait.

- Il s'est encore débrouillé pour nous refiler tout le boulot. Rumina Draco.

Hermione ignora cette remarque et pris le plan qu'ils avaient créé et qui se trouvait sur la table et observa la salle pour voir ce qui pouvait être mis en place avant le déjeuner et ce qui devrait être fait après. Elle attrapa un parchemin, une plume et prépara deux listes. Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était affalé sur un banc et attendait que le travail soit fait. Après quelques minutes de grattage intensif, Hermione posa sa plume et dupliqua les listes avant d'en donner un exemplaire à Draco.

- On va commencer par la décoration des murs puis on s'occupera de placer les différents dispositifs et ensuite on verra ce qu'on fait pour les couloirs.

Comme Draco ne bougeait pas, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Celui-ci se laissa faire, trop endormi pour réagir, avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il la repoussa brutalement.

- Me touches pas !

- Alors viens, on a du boulot et il est pas question que je me tape tout le boulot. Lâcha-t-elle avant de quitter la salle pour éviter un conflit.

Draco la suivit malgré son envie de rester assis à la regarder. Il ne savait pas si Dumbledore avait un moyen de vérifier qu'il travaillait et il ne voulait pas risquer une sanction qui déplairait sûrement à son père. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le Grand Hall, elle était déjà en train de repartir, transportant des cartons à l'aide d'un Wingardium Leviosa. Celle-ci dissimula un sourire en tournant la tête, amusée par l'attitude de Draco. En effet, il avait décidé de montrer que ce travail ne lui plaisait pas et affichait une moue boudeuse tout à fait ridicule. Il la rejoignit peu de temps après avec des cartons supplémentaires.

Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail en s'aidant du plan qu'ils avaient fait deux semaines auparavant. Ils commencèrent par accrocher des tentures noires sur tous les murs et disposer des chauves-souris et autres surprises dans le genre dans la salle. Ils devraient les activer dans la soirée pour surprendre les élèves. Ils préparèrent aussi des trappes dans le sol qui débouchaient sur des souterrains sombres, obligeant les élèves à chercher le chemin. Bien sûr, tout était sécurisé, ce qui avait grandement inquiété Hermione au départ. Cette idée avait beaucoup plut au directeur qui espérait que les élèves des différentes maisons s'entraideraient. Elles étaient situées un peu partout dans la pièce sauf au niveau de la piste de danse. Les trappes étaient pour le moment bloquées et seraient elles aussi activées une fois le bal commencé.

Comme prévu, ils posèrent les dispositifs de brouillard et de tremblement de terre dans un coin de la pièce. Vu de l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait deviner à quoi ils servaient ce qui permettait de garder le mystère sur l'animation de la soirée. Ils étaient en train de finir de l'installer lorsqu'une des tentures se décrocha, leur tombant dessus. Surpris, ils essayèrent de sortir mais les murs faisaient une dizaine de mètre de haut et par conséquent, les tentures l'étaient aussi. Draco s'emmêla les pieds dans le tissu et tomba, entraînant Hermione dans sa chute. Draco se retrouva donc allongé sur Hermione, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'échauffer et Draco sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, comme submergé par une force qui l'attirait vers elle. Il ne pensait plus, il se laissait guider par cette force et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Celle-ci entrouvrit sa bouche, donnant inconsciemment l'autorisation à Draco d'aller plus loin. Elle s'abandonna totalement et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, entamant un ballet passionné, tendre mais impétueux. Hermione noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Draco, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur douceur en accord avec cette main qui venait de se faufiler sous sa chemise. Ils sursautèrent brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas et se séparèrent, le souffle court. Hermione ne pouvait pas le regarder tellement elle se sentait gênée. Elle avait failli commettre une énorme erreur. Tous deux s'éloignèrent en essayant de se libérer. Après quelques minutes d'effort, la tenture se souleva d'elle-même pour se raccrocher au mur. Hermione tourna la tête pour découvrir que c'était le directeur qui les avait aidés. Les deux préfets en chef se relevèrent en vitesse.

- Je vois que vous avez bien avancé. Je vous félicite. Déclara-t-il. Cependant, il ne faut pas que les élèves voient cela avant ce soir.

Dumbledore se concentra un moment et toutes les décorations disparurent.

- C'est mieux comme cela. Maintenant il faut que vous vous occupiez de vos salles communes et si vous avez le temps, les elfes apprécieront d'avoir de l'aide pour décorer les couloirs. Le matériel est déjà sur place. Après le déjeûner, retrouvez moi comme ce matin, il restera certains détails à voir.

Hermione se précipita vers la porte dès qu'elle le put, ravie de pouvoir s'éloigner de Draco. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qui avait eu lieu et avait à peine suivi le discours du directeur. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs plus de temps que d'habitude pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle eut le plaisir de retrouver Dobby qui avait commencé la décoration avec plus ou moins de goût. Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver, un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Miss Granger ! Le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Dobby que Miss Granger viendrait décorer alors Dobby a demandé a travailler ici avec Miss Granger ! Expliqua-t-il, visiblement excité.

Hermione sourit. Elle allait passer du temps avec Dobby et elle espérait que cela l'aiderait à oublier un peu ses soucis. Elle ramassa quelques décorations et s'approcha.

- Comment pourrait-on décorer cette pièce ? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Hermione réussit effectivement à oublier Draco pendant le temps qu'elle passa avec Dobby car elle devait à tout moment surveiller ce qu'il faisait. Dobby était en effet ravi de décorer la salle des Gryffondors et s'emballait pour des projets assez spéciaux. Il avait en effet voulu transformer tous les meubles en citrouilles et avait apporté tout un tas d'araignées mais vivantes celles-ci. Finalement, après une bonne heure de travail, Hermione était plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Les murs de la salle aux pierres apparentes étaient couverts de fausses toiles d'araignées, les meubles avaient été teints en noir et le sol était couvert de fausses tâches de sang et des chaînes trainaient par endroits. La lumière avait été éteinte, les fenêtres couvertes, empêchant la lumière naturelle d'entrer dans la pièce. Des candélabres avaient été installés dans la pièce en petite quantité donnant une lumière orangée tremblotante. Enfin, un cercueil avait été posé contre un mur.

Elle dut ensuite accompagner Dobby et d'autres elfes dans les couloirs pour les décorer, croisant les doigts pour ne pas se retrouver face à Draco. Elle savait qu'elle devrait à nouveau travailler avec lui dans l'après-midi mais, les cours ayant été annulés, elle espérait que des professeurs resteraient avec eux. Elle n'aurait donc plus à affronter le regard de Draco de toute la journée. Heureusement pour elle, Draco était retenu dans une autre partie du château et elle ne le rencontra donc pas.

A l'heure du déjeûner, Hermione retrouva Harry et Ginny à la table des Gryffondors. Ron s'était installé à l'autre bout de la table et fixait son assiette. Elle soupira et s'assit.

- Alors ? T'as fait quoi ce matin ? Je croyais que tu devais décorer la Grande Salle ? Demanda Ginny.

- C'est fait. Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise alors il a tout rendu invisible. Répondit Hermione. Je me suis aussi occupée de la salle commune des Gryffondors et de certains couloirs du château. Et il faut encore que j'y retourne après le déjeûner. Au fait, Harry, t'as bien pris des notes pour moi ?

- T'inquiètes pas, je me suis occupé de tout. Dit-il en souriant devant l'expression inquiète d'Hermione.

- Tu vas faire comment pour te préparer si tu dois encore t'occuper de la déco ?

- J'avoue que j'y ai pas réfléchi mais Dumbledore doit avoir prévu qu'on parte suffisamment tôt. Si on travaille vite il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

- D'ailleurs, ça s'est passé comment avec Malefoy ce matin ? Il t'a aidé j'espère ! S'exclama Ginny.

Hermione dut se concentrer sur l'aspect travail de sa matinée pour ne pas prendre une teinte écarlate et répondre d'une voix posée.

- Ca va, on a travaillé chacun de notre côté. Comme le plan était déjà fait, c'était plus simple.

Ginny avait bien remarqué le trouble d'Hermione qui s'était accentué lorsqu'elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards mais elle ne releva pas. Elle aurait toutes les informations pour comprendre en temps voulu, elle le savait. Le repas eut lieu dans un calme relatif comparé au brouhaha du matin. Après celui-ci, Hermione laissa ses deux amis pour rejoindre les professeurs qui s'étaient déjà levés et avaient commencé à faire réapparaître la décoration mise en place le matin même. Ils avaient l'air satisfaits du résultat ce qui soulagea un peu Hermione. Le directeur ainsi que les professeurs s'occupèrent de retirer les grandes tables puis le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers les deux préfets.

- Vous allez vous occuper d'installer le buffet et les farces et attrapes. Pendant ce temps, mes collègues et moi allons placer des tables plus petites. Ensuite vous pourrez partir pour vous préparer pour le bal.

Hermione sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle allait encore travailler avec Draco. Les professeurs seraient dans la même salle mais ils seraient quand même seuls sur le même projet. A croire que le professeur Dumbledore voulait sa mort. Elle se dirigea sans rien dire vers la table qui devait servir de buffet, sans attendre Draco. Plus vite elle s'y mettrait, plus vite elle pourrait partir et s'éloigner de Draco. Elle attrapa une nappe noir et commença à l'installer. Draco se décida enfin à la rejoindre et il l'observa un moment.

- C'est pas droit. Lâcha-t-il.

Hermione soupira. Il commençait déjà à l'énerver.

- Bah t'as qu'à t'en occuper !

Draco eut un léger sourire et il attrapa un bout de la nappe.

- A deux c'est plus simple. Allez prend l'autre bout j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Hermione préféra ne rien répliquer. Elle prit le bout de la nappe qui se trouvait de son côté et la mit en place avec l'aide de Draco. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi dérangés à l'idée de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin et ils travaillèrent donc à côté mais jamais ensemble. Hermione se sentait troublée par la présence de Draco à ses côtés, ils essayaient de s'ignorer mais se frôlèrent plusieurs fois, s'écartant alors brutalement l'un de l'autre. Hermione passa quelques heures dans la Grande salle en compagnie de Draco mais elles lui avait sembler durer une éternité. Elle était restée tendue tout ce temps et se sentait exténuée.

Elle regagna sa chambre bien après Draco, ayant préféré ne pas partir en même temps que lui. A la place, elle avait discuté avec le directeur à propos de l'ambiance de la soirée qui allait venir. Elle s'allongea un instant pour remettre ses pensées en ordre mais elle ne trouvait aucune raison plausible pour le rapprochement qui avait eu lieu. Elle savait que Draco détestait les sang-de-bourbe et ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce propos mais elle se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu le pousser à l'embrasser. Elle préféra remettre ces questions au lendemain et sortit sa tenue pour le bal. Elle passa tout le temps nécessaire à sa préparation, anxieuse à l'idée de se montrer aux autres. En effet, sachant que personne ne pourrait la reconnaître, Ginny l'avait incitée à oser des tenues plus osées que d'habitude. Après la scène de la tenture, elle hésitait à se montrer dans cette robe mais il était trop tard pour changer. Elle retarda sa sortie de quelques minutes encore mais il était déjà 20h30 et il était grand temps qu'elle y aille, le bal devait être en train de commencer et tous les élèves devaient être dans la salle à s'amuser.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit des appartements. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle sentit plusieurs regards se poser sur elle. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et regrettait d'avoir suivi les conseils de Ginny. Elle entendait des gens chuchoter à son passage, elle devait être ridicule.

Draco, en voyant de nombreux élèves se tourner vers la porte, avait regardé dans cette direction et était resté bouche bée. Une jeune femme venait d'entrer, déguisée en ange déchu. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés s'accordaient parfaitement avec les ailes aux plumes sombres qui sortaient de ses omoplates pour aller presque toucher le sol. Sa robe noire moulante était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse et permettait d'entrevoir des jambes galbées et une peau très légèrement halée. Le décolleté avantageait sa poitrine et mettait en valeur le collier à son cou. Lorsqu'Hermione se retourna, Draco ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard descendre, suivant la forme de la robe découvrait tout son dos. Il n'avait aucune idée de la personne qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce déguisement mais il fallait absolument qu'il s'approche d'elle avant qu'un de ces garçons qui bavaient en la regardant ne se l'accaparent. Lorsque les première notes d'une valse s'égrenèrent, il était à ses côtés, savourant les regards dégoûtés des autres élèves qui avaient espéré avoir la première danse avec elle.

Hermione, depuis son entrée, était complètement perdue. D'habitude, elle avait ses amis avec elle et elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir tenu à garder l'anonymat. Il allait falloir qu'elle essaie de parler avec d'autres sans même savoir qui ils étaient mais elle n'avait aucune idée de qui aller voir. Elle avait remarqué que le regard de beaucoup de garçons s'était posé sur elle. Elle aperçut l'un d'eux se diriger vers elle, déterminé. Il était déguisé en vampire, les cheveux mi-longs et noirs tombant devant des yeux gris métalliques. Il était plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres et était vêtu d'une longue cape noire brodée de motifs argent. Il était élégant et dégageait un charisme assez impressionnant. Elle se détournait pour se diriger vers le buffet lorsqu'une valse commença. Le vampire se plaça devant elle et lui tendit la main, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Tu danses ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Hermione n'avait pas le courage de refuser, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe pendant ce bal, elle n'allait quand même pas passer des heures à regarder les autres danser. Cette solution lui paraissait la meilleure étant donné le nombre de garçons qui la regardaient fixement. Elle avait plus confiance en ce vampire qu'en les autres. Elle lui sourit donc et posa sa main sur celle qu'il lui tendait, se laissant entrainer vers la piste de danse. L'inconnu la prit par la taille et commença à la guider. Il dansait très bien et la dirigeait avec douceur. Elle se sentait bien et ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Draco était ravi qu'elle ait accepté. Il la sentit frissonner et retint un sourire. Elle était très séduisante et avait un parfum enivrant qui lui disait quelque chose mais il retira aussitôt cette pensée. Si il avait connu cette jeune fille, elle serait certainement déjà passée dans son lit et depuis longtemps. Il était ensorcelé par la douceur de cette peau, ces lèvres légèrement charnues, la chaleur de ce corps contre lui. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres qui l'attiraient tant mais la jeune fille détourna sa tête avec un sourire, évitant ses lèvres. Il eut un sourire. Il aimait qu'on lui résiste. Il n'insista pas mais à la fin de la danse, il l'entraîna vers le buffet en la tenant par la taille.

- Quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione avait chaud, il ne la lâchait toujours pas et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son approche de baiser.

- Du punch s'il te plaît. Répondit-elle.

Draco commanda deux punchs à l'elfe chargé des boissons et en tendit un à Hermione. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment il avait pu ne pas la remarquer dans le château.

- Comment se fait-il que je ne t'aie jamais remarqué avant ?

Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait jamais attiré l'attention vers elle mais cette remarque qui était pourtant un compliment l'attrista un peu. Depuis qu'elle avait changé, au début de l'année, elle avait bien vu que le regard de certains s'était transformé mais beaucoup avaient quand même gardé en tête son ancienne image, les empêchant d'apprécier la nouvelle.

- Peut-être que tu ne regardais pas bien. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Draco cherchait toujours qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce déguisement. Il avait l'impression de connaître ce sourire mais il ne voyait pas à qui il appartenait. Il remarqua que sa partenaire était gênée par son regard inquisiteur. Il reporta donc son regard sur les autres élèves. Il sourit en en voyant plusieurs tomber dans les trappes ou sursauter à la vue d'une chauve-souris. Le dispositif de brouillard se mit en marche, empêchant les personnes présentes de voir à plus de deux mètres. Puis, une secousse se fit ressentir. On entendit les cris de plusieurs filles qui ne s'attendaient pas à cela et étaient tombées. Draco s'était maintenu sur pied mais Hermione avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était étalée par terre. En voyant cela, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Hermione se releva en grommelant mais le rire de Draco était communicatif et elle se prit à rire à son tour. Draco se reprit assez vite. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de rire ainsi, cela lui ayant toujours été interdit par son père. Ses yeux d'un gris métalliques et froids s'étaient comme réchauffés pendant qu'il riait et Hermione avait été charmé par ce regard. Leur teinte lui étaient familière mais elle supposa qu'elle devait connaître plusieurs personnes aux yeux gris et n'y fit plus attention.

Draco lui proposa à nouveau de danser et ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers la piste de danse, le brouillard ne s'étant toujours pas dissipé, ils évitèrent de justesse certaines personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver. Draco avait choisi un rock pour la faire danser ce qui convenait parfaitement à Hermione : elle ne serait pas collée à lui et pourrait s'amuser. Hermione arrivait à suivre toutes les passes que Draco lui faisait faire et il la guidait parfaitement bien. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient souvent dansé ensemble et il se dégageait de leur danse une impression d'osmose et d'harmonie. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient un peu essoufflés et décidèrent donc de sortir pour prendre l'air. Draco lui tendit le bras et Hermione le suivit dans le parc. Ils marchèrent d'abord en silence puis Draco prit la parole.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir qui tu es ?

Hermione hésita. Elle avait envie de lui révéler son identité mais elle ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière ce vampire et avait peur qu'il la rejette ensuite.

- Peut-être plus tard. Répondit-elle.

- Alors parlons au moins pour que je puisse avoir une idée.

Ils parlèrent alors de tout et de rien, du Quidditch, des cours, des professeurs, des livres qu'ils aimaient... Hermione trouva qu'il était agréable de discuter avec le vampire et apprécia énormément cette conversation. Elle lui permit de savoir qu'il aimait lire et qu'ils avaient des points communs. Draco, lui, était étonné. Il n'avait jamais parlé ainsi avec une fille, surtout avec une fille qui l'intéressait et il aimait bien parler avec cette jeune fille. Elle avait de la répartie et n'était pas totalement stupide comme Pansy ou pas mal d'autres filles qui étaient passées dans son lit. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione commença à avoir froid et ils rentrèrent. Il était déjà minuit et il était l'heure de la dernière danse. Comme elle s'y attendait, Draco lui proposa de danser.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Comme pour chaque bal, la dernière danse était un slow et Draco prit Hermione par la taille. Hermione noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Draco et se laissa bercer par la musique. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se rendit compte que Draco avait resserré sa prise et qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, comme enveloppée de douceur et de musique. Alors que la musique touchait à sa fin, Hermione releva la tête. Draco s'approcha lentement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Cette fois-ci, elle le laissa faire.

La danse prit fin et le bal avec elle. Hermione s'éloigna de Draco.

- Et maintenant, puis-je savoir qui tu es ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la Grande Salle.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voilà ! J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un petit peu plus long puisqu'il va y avoir une grosse coupure.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et je vais me répéter mais je voudrais bien quelques reviews !**

**Bonnes vacances et à bientôt j'espère.**


End file.
